Slayers Betrayed
by Gerao-A
Summary: Lina and the gang are off to face a new foe, but visitors from the future came to warn her about a traitor. a traitor she knows very well LG
1. Chapter 1

Slayers Betrayed

Maliska: Here is a new fic about the Slayers. A dramatic all, angus tic one.

Ramon: And like the summary said, one of Linas friends is out to kill her. Who? Well just read the fic.

Sunny: And for last, the Slayers series doesn't belong to us.

_-----_

Chapter one

A 100 year ago a group on sorcerers specialized in dark magic, have join to release a demon, witch they believe to be invincible, and he was. The sorcerers wanted to use this demon to destroy their enemies. But the demon had a mind of his own, and disposes of the ones that sent him free. After that the demon begin to hunt other people, like if they were animals, for his own enjoyment. many try to kill this demon but they have all failed, and end up dead. When all look like it was lost, a swordsman and a sorcerer came and defeated the demon, the sorcerer had imprison him in a crystal ball, inside off a forbidden temple, after that the demon was never heard from again. Until today.

_-----_

_Present day. _

We find Lina and her friends heading to a small village called Vedras.

"Say Lina, why are we going to Vedras, again?" asked Gourry, and immediately received a punch from Lina.

"How many times must I tell you Gourry, you jellyfish brains?" asked Lina, almost shouting. "Someone in the Vedras village has sent me a letter, begging for my help, and……"

"You will help, has long you receive something in return" finished Zelgadiss, reading Lina's mind like a book.

"I must say that the one that had written this letter sounded like it was in a lot of trouble." Said Amelia reading the letter again.

"How can you say that just by reading the letter?" asked Zelgadiss turning to Amelia.

"It's because of the hand writing, it has the looks of being written in a lot of hurry."

"I'll say, I had problem on reading it my self." said Lina, remembering the first time she read that note.

"Ok, ok, then lets go already, the sooner we finish this, the sooner we go look for my cure." said Zelgadiss getting tire of this conversation.

And so they start walking to Vedras, but Gourry remain in the same place, rubbing the exact place were Lina had hit him, Lina had notice that and decided to check up on him.

"What's wrong Gourry?"

"It's noting, you just hit me hard this time…ouch." Responded Gourry, getting up to his feet.

"Oh come on Gourry! You've been hit even hard many times before, even much hard than this one. You're acting like a baby!" replied Lina.

Gourry glares at Lina. "But why do you always hit me, or even insulting me? I can't even say anything because of the fear that you would, or punch me or throwing a fireball at me. And I'm getting sick of it Lina! You treat me below dog!" Gourry replies back with an angry look in his eyes, a look that Lina had never saw before.

"Gourry………" said Lina with her voice rising slightly. It is true that Lina is always hitting on him, but that never seemed to have buttered him before. She begins to feel a big weight on her heart when she heard Gourrys words. She wanted to cry, but her pride didn't let her. "If I'm such a pain in the neck, then WHY don't you just leave me?"

Lina begin to run back to Zel and Amelia, and walking in front, so that no one would see her tears. Amelia notice that Lina was emotionally hurt and she wanted to go and help her, but Zelgadiss had stopped her, saying that it's best to leave her alone, for now. Gourry have just walking near Amelia and Zel instead near Lina.

Lina sighed with great sadness, never in her life she thought that Gourry would act like that, he seemed…...so revolted. Is he finally fed of me and going to leave? Lina thought to herself, but she sock her head trying to remove those thoughts, but it might be true, after all, Gourry is the most loyal guy that Lina has ever meet, they had faced many battles together, and beat many foes by working has a team, but she treats him like dirt. She knows it is unfair for him, but she couldn't help it, her bad temper is much stronger than her. "I'll talk to him after this is over!" Lina thought to her self as she looked behind and saw that Gourry was walking behind Zel and Amelia, with his eyes closed, but with a serious and angry face. She had saw it once, when she faked her death in Seilune. She hates seeing that look on Gourry's face.

"Gourry……"

_-----_

After a few hours later the gang finally arrived to the city of Vedras. The city is deserted, there is no one at sight, and every place they look there was nothing but houses in ruins.

"There is no one here." said Zelgadiss. "This is practically a ghost town. Are you sure this is the right village Lina?"

"Of course I am! The address is right in the paper. I don't understand why would any one would call me here and then doesn't show up!"

"Hey guys, there is someone there!" yelled Amelia, pointing to a figure she saw. Zelgadiss also saw it and used his chimeras speed to catch the guy, witch he made it and brought him to the others.

"Please…….don't hurt me…….." begged the man, trembling in fear.

"Alright buster, some one has sent me a letter asking me for help. But now all I find is a ghost town. What the heck's going on?" demanded Lina.

"So you are Lina Inverse?" asked an old man with long hair, that walked to the gang. "My name is Taran, I was the one who sent you that letter."

"So what is the problem?" asked Lina.

"It's like this, a few mounts ago, a group of explorers have come to our village, they had come to explore a temple that exists up in that small hill." said Taran pointing to a small hill behind the village "we told to the explores that that temple was forbidden, that it exists a strong curse in there, but they didn't listen, and went to that temple anyway. Four days later they have return, but their eyes was glowing in red, like if some evil soul had possessed them, and unexpectedly they started to kidnap some of the people of our village, man, woman and even children, and took them back to the temple, and almost every day they come our village and kidnap some more people. And we don't know what they are doing to them."

"That's horrible!" said Amelia with her hand covering her mouth.

"But if this been happening for quite some mounts now, why didn't your people never try to escape?" asked Zelgadiss.

"We try, but ever time we try there is some magical force field that prevents us from running out of the village.!"

"Hum, it appears that who ever is behind all of this wants these people a lot for some reason" said Lina, very toughly. "Ok then, so you want me to rescue the ones that were kidnapped, right?"

"Yes please….." begged Taran "We are a poor people with out any money to pay you, but we have plenty and plenty of food! We promise a great feast if you succeed."

"I guess you people heard of my big appetite?" asked Lina, a little embraced "Ok then, lets go find those weird explorers, the soon as we finish them of, the soon we can eat!"

After this the gang were following Lina to the direction of the hill by they were stopped when they hit a wall, an invincible wall.

"What the heck is this?" asked Lina, rubbing her nose.

"It must be that force field that Taran told us about." said Zelgadiss "Looks like it also prevents anyone who enters the village to leave."

"What do we do now?" asked Amelia.

"I guess there is just one thing to do!" said Lina very firmly. "We just wait for the explorers to come and get some of the people here for their hideout"

"WHAT?" shouted Amelia, in a protesting tone.

"Thing about it Amelia! Those guys probably know some spell to open a door to get in the village, so we shall wait until they leave to get out and follow them. It is the best plan we have so far!"

"Well I guess…."

"But you are using my people……" Said Taran as he walked near the gang

"It's not like that" said Lina immediately "We are not going to sacrifice any one, so relax, they will all be save."

That at least relax Taran a bit and Lina notice that, that man must had suffered a lot during all this time, Lina thought. Then she turns her gaze to Gourry, she had been surprised to see that he didn't say anything, was he still angry at her?

"Hey Gourry, what's up, cat got your tongue? Dont' you have nothing to say?

"Why? So you can hit me again? No thanks!" said Gourry very coldly has he walked away from the group.

Amelia and Zel were surprised by Gourry's attitude; he had never been this way with Lina. He must be extremely angry at her for behaving like this.

And Lina was trying very hard not to cry.

"Gourry………."

_To be Continue ……_

Alandra. you people was not expecting this kind of fic, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Slayers Betrayed

Alandra: Here is a new fic about the Slayers.

Maliska: A dramatic all, angus tic one.

Ramon: And like the summary said, one of Linas friends is out to kill her. Who? Well just read the fic.

Sunny: And for last, the Slayers series doesn't belong to us.

_-----_

Chapter two

Lina was all alone in emptiness, nothing but space, she was in the Sea of Chaos, in the same place where she was when the LON had take her when she was possessed. But why was she there?

Suddenly she notices a figure that starts to appear, he had long blond hair, its Gourry.

"Gourry" Lina cried happily as she ran to him, but the strangest thing is that she couldn't reach him. Slowly Gourry looked at her, with that serious look that Lina hates so much.

"Goodbye, Lina Inverse……." said Gourry has he slowly turns and walks away from her in direction of the Sea of Chaos.

Lina felt tear running down her cheeks, her worst fear is coming true, and right here in the Sea of Chaos. "No…..no….Gourry please, don't leave me!"

Lina ran has fast has she could to catch him, but its no use, the more she ran, the more Gourry was walking away, and slowly he fade away, leaving Lina alone again.

"GOURRY!" cried Lina with so much desperation as she landed on her knees with more tears coming out of her eyes. Her best friend, and much, much more, left her, forever, lost in the Sea of Chaos.

Suddenly a golden light appear in front of her, revealing to be the LON herself.

"Welcome back, Lina Inverse." Said the LON herself with a voice that made eco all over the place.

"What is going on here? What have you done to Gourry? Bring him back! I demand that you bring him back!" said Lina in a warning tone, not caring with who she was talking to.

"Bring him back? Why? He wanted to be in the Sea of Chaos by his own free choice!"

"What?" asked Lina, not wanting to believe what she just heard.

"You see, you treat him so badly, even more after he saved you from the Sea. He figured out that he couldn't ever win the respect from any one, not even from you. So he decided to join the darkness forever, and maybe even become a Mazoku."

Suddenly a dark knight appeared. Its Gourry, in that same armor and suit he had when Phibrizio had controlled his mind.

"Gourry……" whispered Lina very sadly, it is like having to live that pain again. And without any warning Gourry had grabbed Lina's neck and lifting her to the air.

"G-Gourry……why a……are you doing this ……to……me?" asked Lina with tear of pain in her eyes. She couldn't figure out if its tears of the fact that Gourry was breaking her neck, or of the fact that the man she loves was trying to kill her.

But Gourry didn't answer her, he only unshielded his sword with his free hand.

"Die!" said Gourry very coldly, and started to slash Lina.

_------_

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Lina, getting up from her bed, sweating like hell. After Lina calmed herself, she look at the surroundings, she was still in one of the guest rooms inside Taran's house.

"A nightmare, it was all a horrible nightmare…." Lina said to herself, relieved that it never happened. "But, could it happen?" Lina asked to herself, remembering her fight with Gourry.

She never imagined how the dumb blond swordsman had been a big part of her life ever since he was kidnapped. She felt a big part of her been destroyed when he was gone. Gourry was the best thing that had ever happened to her, even if she admits it or not.

Back in Zelfirria, she never had any friends, she was always known has Luna's kid sister´, and when she started traveling, she was accompanied by Naga, she was fun to have around, but they were always rivals, and Lina hardly felt a great friendship between them, then she meet Gourry, and he was the very first one that had showed that he cared for her and was the first one who was a gentlemen to her, she still remembers when she wanted to sleep in his room for fear that she might get attacked again, he offered the bed but she refused, she wanted to sleep in the flour, and so he also slept in the flour, not wanting to sleep in the bed when a woman was sleeping in the ground. Lina didn't give many importance on that moment, but it was for the very first time that Lina felt that she could really find friends, and she did, she had meet Zelgadiss, Amelia, Shilfield, Martina, Xellos (Well, maybe not Xellos). And in the same time she felt love, love for the blond idiot. But why does she hit him so much? She couldn't even understand herself. She loves Gourry, but why doesn't' she admits it to him, and why does she always hits him so much.

Again flashbacks of her nightmare came to her mind, remembering how Gourry walked away from her and then appeared has that dark knight, once again trying to kill her. Lina had nightmares of Gourry trying to leave her, but kill her?

Immediately Lina slaps herself in the face. "What am I thinking? Gourry may be a lot of things, but he's not a murderer! And he would never try to kill me!" after saying that Lina return back to her sleep, with Gourrys image floating in her mind. "I must talk to him in the morning!"

_-----_

_The next day_

In the morning Lina walked out of her room directly to Tarans Living room, all dress up in there the only person that she founded was Gourry.

"Gourry...?" asked Lina almost in a whisper, but he didn't say anything he just keeps on eating with his back turn on her. "Hum……where is Zel and Amelia?"

"They already left, being on the look out for those explores." Said Gourry very simply, like if he was saying that he didn't want to talk to her.

"Hum……Gourry…. Can I please, talk to you? asked Lina in a tone that almost sounded like she wanted to cry.

And slowly, Gourry turns to look at her, in that gentle look that Lina was missing so much, even if it just passed one day. "Ok………talk…."

"Gourry……..I……I…….I so sorr….."

"Miss Lina!" called Amelia has she ran back to Tarans out entering the Living room.

"Dam it Amelia, of all the times you just had to enter now!" Lina thought so furiously to herself. "What is it?"

"The explorers, they are coming!"

"Ok then, look like they come much sooner than I thought." Said Lina with a smirk "So let's get this over with."

Gourry immediately runs back to his room getting his sword. And Lina just looked at him. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can talk to him."

_----_

Zelgadiss was hiding behind a wall, observing the two explorers, carrying a boy and a girl. He wanted to attack them, but he knew that if he attacks them he would put their plan in danger, besides he had been study the way they got in. When they reached the village, one of them lifted his hand and the force field has made a door for them to get in, after that, the door has slowly closed. He had calculated the exact time that the door closes and there is a big problem here. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the others coming.

"Zel what is the report?" asked Lina in a low voice so that the explores wouldn't be aware of their presence.

"They are about to leave with that boy and girl, and you were right Lina, the explores use some kind of magic to get in and out, they created a door that it closes when they get in, and I've calculated the time it takes for the magical door to close."

"Good work Zel!" said Lina "But does it gives us enough time to get out while the door is still opens?"

"I afraid that is the only problem! We wouldn't be fast enough to get out."

"What are we going to do then?" asked Amelia a little defeated.

"Ok, let take it easy and thing about this for a minute!" replied Lina thinking about this, then an idea came to her mind. "Say Zel, wouldn't you be fast enough to get out with your Chimera speed?"

"Yes I would, but I don't like the idea of……"

"Even if you were carrying many people on your back?" Interrupted Lina with a grin.

"Well, yes but why do you………." Stopped Zel understanding what Lina is getting to. "You are not thinking of…….?"

"Yes Zel. YOU are going to carry US on your BACK!" replied Lina with a smirk on her face.

"Why must I always have to do the most humiliating jobs?" murmured Zelgadiss.

In the last moment one of the explores lifted his hand and a door was created so that they could pass, once they were out the magical door was slowly starting to close.

"ALL RIGHT ZEL, GO, GO, GO!" ordered Lina, when every one clime on top of Zelgadiss. And Zel started to concentrate his Chimera speed, and when the door was about to close, ZUUM, the gang have manage to get out.

The two explores have turn back because they have believed that they have heard some noise, could probably be someone following them, but they did saw anyone and resume back to their hideout.

Unknown to them that the Slayers had managed to hide behind the bushes when they manage to get out.

And poor Zel was resting, because carry three people on the back at the same time, is very tire ring. "(Puf,puf,) Damn Lina! (Puf,Puf,) Don't ever get a stupid idea like this again!" demanded Zel while he was trying to catch his breath.

"Give it a rest Zel!" replied Lina. "Come on, the two explores are getting away!"

_-----_

The Slayers have been following the two explores caring their victims for 2 hours now, following them as quiet as the shadows. Lina was in the lead, tracing the direction that the two explores are taking, Zel and Amelia are right behind her, and has strange has it might seem Gourry was right behind Zel and Amelia instead of following Lina from behind like always. And Amelia noticed this as she silently observed them, she got so used of just seeing Lina and Gourry fighting over some last chicken leg, or something like silly, but never, never in a thing like this, she starts to see them as family the first time she had meted them, a family that she has lost when her mother die and her sister has run away. Now whit those two arguing, she stars to feel that she might loose her second family if they keep up like this. She must talk to them.

"Give them time Amelia." said Zel in a whisper so that Lina wouldn't listen to them.

Amelia was amazed how Zel could read peoples mind so perfectly. "But Zel, don't you see that they are hurt? We need to do something." She replied in the same whispering tone.

"Don't you see what is going on Amelia?"

"What?"

"Let's consider what those two are going through! They have stick up for each other ever since they have meet the first time, and done many crazy things too, as you know, but they have also hurt each other millions of different ways. For example, Gourry is always complaining how flat chest and how small Lina is, and Lina is always hitting him and calling him stupid. This has always made them feel that the other only sees them as friends, instead of something more than just that. That is why they are always denying their feeling for each other. And this is even more difficult for Lina; remember how she acted when Gourry was kidnapped by Phibrizio? Now she starts to feel that might lose the man she loves, and who she almost sacrificed herself for, because of her bad temper and her pride. And Gourry, he had risked his own life to save Lina from the Lord of Nightmares in the sea of chaos, he even lost his precious sword to do it, but still, Lina continues to beat him and treating him like a fool, witch made him feel like dirt because Gourry feels that no mater how much he suffers for Lina, she will always treat him with no respect. This is a problem they must solve by themselves. And we would make things more difficult for them if we interfere now. Do you understand me Amelia?"

Amelia didn't say anything, her hair was covering her eyes, but Zel could see a tear running down her check. "Yes, I do. I understand it perfectly. But I hate to see my friends so hurt. And I am here and I can't do anything to help them. I feel so worthless."

"Amelia……"

"Hey you guys come here quick!" called Lina. And every one was hiding behind a big tree, and saw the two explores walking inside an enormous cave.

"So this is their hideout?" asked Zel, a little in disbelieve.

"This sounds like a poor place for a hideout" agreed Amelia.

"Who cares about that, guys? Lets go!" said Lina as she walked to the direction of the cave, with the others following her. Once they were inside they saw something amazing that no one ever thought to see.

_To be continue……_

Alandra: just on case every one wonders, the time line of our fic is between Slayers NEXT and TRY.

Maliska: don't miss the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Slayers Betrayed

Alandra: Here is a new fic about the Slayers.

Maliska: A dramatic all, angus tic one.

Ramon: And like the summary said, one of Linas friends is out to kill her. Who? Well just read the fic.

Sunny: And for last, the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

_-----_

Chapter three

The Slayers gang ran to the direction of the cave. Once they were inside they saw something amazing that no one ever thought to see. This cave was enormous, and inside there was a temple, a temple that almost looked like one of those Romans Palaces, and surrounding the temple there were some almost broken statues of people that look like they were important, some of them were destroyed and some were headless.

"Amazing, this place is amazing!" said Amelia as she looked at the temple.

"Quickly Amelia, hide!" ordered Zelgadiss has he pull her behind a big rock to hide with the others.

_----_

"So what do we do now?" asked Gourry.

Lina didn't say anything, but secretly she was glad that Gourry was finally talking, even of it is just a question. She looks back at the two explores and saw that they are taking different directions, one was going inside the temple and the other was caring the two prisoners to another place.

"Hum, he must be taking them to where the other people of the village are being held." Said Lina looking at the explorer taking the prisoners. "Gourry, go after him and see if you can find the village people and release them!"

"Got it!" said Gourry as he runs quietly to the direction that the other explorer is taking.

The others ran inside the temple, and the temple is huger that it is in the outside, there was nothing but pillars and dust, so much dust that it almost sounded like if the place was foggy.

"Miss Lina, why did you send Mr. Gourry to follow the other explorer?" asked Amelia. "I believe that it was pointless."

"What do you mean Amelia, we are here to save them right?"

"Amelia has a point here Lina!" said Zelgadiss. "We don't know if they are alive or not, and besides we don't know who we are about to face, we might need his help."

"I know that Zel!" replied Lina, annoyed. "But if they are alive, I don't want to risk having to accidentally hurt them if I do a Dragon Slave." But the truth is that Lina didn't want to see Gourry serious and angry face for a moment, it's tearing her apart, she hates seeing that look from Gourry, it makes him sound like a very different person from the one she knows.

_----_

They heard some voices coming from the next room. All three took a peek and saw and gigantic statue with no head, lifting and real crystal ball, the explorer has kneeled in front of the statue.

"My lord, we have caught two more." said the explorer.

Suddenly the crystal ball began to glow, and it appeared a transparent figure, it had the form of a demon. "Good, good, and I also see that you brought some visitors as well!" said the Demon, pointing to the door at the exact place were Lina, Amelia and Zel were hiding.

" Damn, we are busted!" growled Zel

"What do we do now?" asked Amelia

Lina didn't say anything, she just entered the room with a smirk in her face. Zel and Amelia just sighted and follow her.

"Well now," said Lina has she looks at the demon "you have notice us."

"Yes." said the demon in a scary voice. "I know who you are, you are Lina Inverse, also known as the bandit killer, and some even say that you are responsible for the dead of the Demon Dragon King, and Hell master.

"Well now, my reputation persuades me!" said Lina, acting cool.

"But how do you know all of this?" asked Amelia.

"Simple, when I took control of the minds of these explorers, I obtained information about many things, especially about Lina." Responded the demon.

"You controlled their minds?" asked Zelgadiss "Hum…… that explains a lot about what Taran said about the explorer's strange behavior. But who the heck are you?"

"My name is Bastion"

"Bastion?" said Zel like he knows the guy.

"Do you know him Zel? Asked Lina

"Not all of the details, but for what I've heard, a 100 years ago a group of sorcerers have unlisted to the world a demon named Bastion, he was being used to destroy their enemies, but Bastion ended up killing the ones who set him free. After that he went on killing every one he founds."

"That's……horrible….." gasped Amelia.

"In the end some one has ended up defeating him and imprisons him in a crystal ball inside a forbidden temple."

"I see." said Lina. "This must be that forbidden temple."

"Yes, I was defeated by a sorcerer and a swords man carrying a magical sword that could destroy me" said Bastion, ashamed of his weakness. "But luckily, these idiotically idiots explorers have accidentally free me."

"Still, why are kidnapping the people of Vedras?" asked Lina.

"He he he. Simple! If I'm going to lead a conquest I will need an army, I will control them just like I'm controlling these explorers. I will use them to help me conquer the world!"

"What!" yelled Amelia angrily as she pointed at Bastion. "Using innocent people for your own ambition is unforgettable! By the name of Justice I will……"

Lina covered Amelia's mouth with her hand. "Please Amelia, not now."

"Enough! Kill them!" ordered Bastion, and all explorers have turn into werewolves, Lina Zel and Amelia gasped in surprise. "Amazing isn't it? Any one that gets controlled by me can also transform into werewolves. Prepare to meet your doom!"

After that, all the werewolves jumped ready to kill the gang with their sharp teeth's, but……

_-----_

6 seconds later.

Bastion was amazed, in fact he did not have words to describe what just happen; these three people only needed six miserable second to defeat all of his werewolves. "I refuse to believe this, no human was ever a match to werewolves, its impossible!"

"Yeah right!" yawned Amelia.

"What ever you say." joked Zel.

"You really should get more information about us Bastion" said Lina with a grin. "We have faced mazokus and dark lords in the past, what are werewolves compared to them?"

"Curses! I really underestimated you guys!"

"Too bad it was your last mistake Bastion!" Lina immediately created a fireball.

" NO! Please don't, if you destroy this crystal ball I will seize to exist!" begged Bastion.

"Really? What an easy way to destroy you!" Lina launched the fire ball at the crystal and when it has exploded, Bastion has let out an enormous yell of agony as he disappeared. Dead.

After Bastion what killed all of the explorers that was under his control turn back to their human form.

"Bastion spell on them must have ended when Miss Lina killed him." said Amelia.

"This was too easy!" laughed Lina. "Lets go find Gourry and the other peoples of the village, we'll return later to pick up these guys."

"Ok."

When they were about to leave, Amelia stops to see that Zelgadis was still in the same place, thinking about something.

"What's the matter Mr. Zelgadiss? Is it because this was too easy?"

"No, it's not that. It's something that puzzles me!" said Zel in his normal serious tone of voice.

"What's that?" asked Amelia, confused and curious at the same time.

"Well, Lina destroyed Bastion just by destroying the crystal ball he was in, so why the ones that had imprisoned Bastion didn't destroy him when he was in the crystal ball? It would avoid the entire situation of him some day being free."

"That is true, but let's not worry about that now!" Amelia grabbed Zel by the arm, and walked out of the room, Zel just blushed.

_-----_

A few moments later, Lina Zel and Amelia walked back to where they have entered, once there, they found Gourry already on the entrance, looking at the village people that he had sent free that are running back to the village, but the most surprising of all was that the sword of Light is on the ground, a few miles away from him.

"Good work Gourry, you have founded the village people and already sent them free. But why is the Sword of Light on the ground?" Asked Lina as she walks to Gourry, but he didn't say anything, he just slowly turns to her, with an evil look, and an evil grin on his face. Lina was caught by surprised, she never saw Gourry like this, just like she didn't saw Gourry's fist coming directly at her face.

**POW**.

Gourry punched Lina so hard that she felled on the ground in pain.

Amelia and Zel were in shock, they have witness the impossible, Gourry punching Lina strongly on the face and laughing proudly of what he had done. The very same person who is always nice to girls and who once complained to Copy Rezo when he punched Amelia, has done a very shameful act.

They are not as shock as Lina who was holding her cheek to where Gourry had hit her, and tears are forming in her eyes as she saw Gourry laughing at her. She was so shock that she didn't notice Amelia kneeling down to help her.

"What the hell is the matter with you Gourry!" yelled Zel very angrily. "I know you are angry at Lina, but I never imagine that you would end up doing something like this!"

"Shut up, you freak!" demanded Gourry in a cold voice.

"What?" Asked Zel in shock, Gourry never called him a freak before. Zel was caught in even more surprise when Gourry punched him strongly in the stomach, making him hit the wall.

"Zel!" bout girl yelled in worried, Amelia ran to him but she was cut in her tracks when Gourry kicked her in the face, making her hit the ground hard, and her blood spraying all over her face.

"DAMN YOU!" yelled Zel in fury has he ran to Gourry's direction. But Gourry have managed to get him by punching him hard on the face, and with his fists putted together he hammered Zel back. These attacks were so strong that he started to spill blood out of his mouth.

Lina was horrified; she would never thought that Gourry would be so cruel to attack his friends so brutally, in fact she never thought that Gourry would be so strong to make Zel even bleed, and Zel that has an Chimera body.

"Why……w-why are you doing this……Gourry?" asked Lina, with tears finally coming out of her eyes.

"Why? Why you ask?" Gourry walks to one of the statues that were on the ground, and, as amazing as it is, he manages to lift it up, and he's prepared to throw it at Lina's paralyzed body. "It's simple; I'm just doing something that I should have done a long time ago! I'm going to kill you, Lina Inverse!"

Lina's heart felt like if it was slashed by the Sword of Light when she heard those words from him. She had died a hundred deaths when she had heard them. The man she loves wants to kill her. She just wants to scream to the world her agony.

"**Goodbye!**" yelled Gourry ready to throw the statue, but he was stopped when he felt that someone has slashed the statue. Lina turn around to see who has done it and saw two strange characters, a blond haired girl with a hair style that almost looks like Amelia, carring a strange weapon that she doesn't know (but we call it a pistol), and a red haired guy with a black headband and a black cape, and also caring what it looks to be, a sword of light.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Gourry really angry.

"I am Millie! I'm the best of the universe!" said the blond girl

"And I am Kain Blueriver! Don't forget my name!" said the redhead guy, pointing his sword at Gourry.

_To be continue ………_

Maliska: I believe that you people now know who is the traitor, right?

Ramon: and for anyone who doesn't know, Kain and Millie is from another series call Lost Universe, witch it is from the same creators from the Slayers.

Sunny: we will be changing the Lost Universe story so that it might fit in our fic and from the Slayers story.


	4. Chapter 4

Slayers Betrayed

Alandra: Here is a new fic about the Slayers.

Maliska: A dramatic all, angus tic one.

Ramon: And like the summary said, one of Linas friends is out to kill her. Who? Well just read the fic.

Sunny: And for last, the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

_-----_

Chapter 4

_-----_

Lina looked at the two new figures, she doesn't know who they are, but she wasn't worry about that, her heart is cracking, Gourry is trying to kill her, and he beat out of Zel and Amelia like dools, she felt her world coming apart when the man she trusted the most is doing these despicable things.

"So what do you want?" asked Gourry a little more calm.

"What do you thing, asshole?" replied Kain. "I'm here to destroy you!"

This just made Gourry laugh, an evil laugh. "You really believe in that? Poor fool, you don't have a chance against me! What you are doing is suicide!"

"We shall see about that" said Kain , getting into a fighting position, then he directed his looks to Millie. "Millie, go take care of Miss Inverse and her friends, I'll take care of him!"

"What? Are you crazy?" protested Millie "You know how strong he is!"

"I know, but he probably hadn't developed his power right now, so I still have a chance to beat him. Now Go!"

Millie looked at Kain for a few seconds, worry for his safety, but in the end she decided to help Lina like Kain ordered. "Miss Inverse, are you Ok?" asked Millie when she kneeled near Lina, who was still in her moment of shock. "Miss Inverse, please you must help your friends, I know that you people can do a recovery spell or something of the kind, if you don't help them they will end up dead!"

Lina looked at Millie and back to Zel and Amelia lying on the ground, hurt from the beating that Gourry had given them. "Y-yes it's true"

_----_

Kain and Gourry are just looking at each other, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, and Kain know what a good swordsman Gourry is, possibly even better than him. "I don't have a chance doing a direct attack, I'll wait for him to attack me, and then I'll attack him by surprise." Kain thought to him self.

Gourry by the other hand is tire of waiting. "What are you waiting for? Must In attack first? Very well then!" Gourry charged against Kain, ready to punch him right in the face, but Kain have manage to dodge it by jumping to the air.

"Now it's my turn!" yelled Kain , ready to slash Gourry in haft with his psycho-sword, but Gouury manages to escape Kain's attack right in the last minute. Kain just looked at Gourry, worried. "Damn, he is getting faster, if I don't kill him now there won't be anyone capable to stop him."

Kain launched many skill full swords attack on Gourry but he is successfully dodging each one of his attacks.

While they were fighting Lina is doing a recovery spell on Zelgadis and looking at Gourry at the same time, she could not believe it, Gourry was managing on dodging each attack of the red head stranger without whiling the sword of light in his hands, and with his eyes , so pure evil "Why, Gourry? Why? Why are you doing this?" Lina asked in a whisper.

"Hum" moaned Zel "What's going on….." Zel saw Gourry fighting a mysterious man with a black cape and a redhead "Who is he?"

"I Don't know" said Lina "He and a blond girl appeared out of no where when Gourry was….was….was…"

Zel notice that Lina is shaking, was for fear of Gourry coming to kill us, or of her denial to believe that he wants us all dead. Suddenly Lina gets up to her feet.

"Zel you take care of Amelia, I got to stop the strangers from killing Gourry." Lina started to walk slowly to Gourrys direction, and Zel notice Lina eyes shaking and all watery, this must be really stressful for her, seeing that the man she loves is out to exterminate her, he can just imagine how Lina must have felt when Phiprizzio used Gourry to destroy Lina, but this time is different, Gourry isn't being mind-controlled.

"Don't go Lina! I don't believe it myself, but you must accept the fact that Gourry isn't the same man anymore!" celled Zelgadiss.

"SHUT UP!" Lina yelled as she runs to Gourry's direction.

_-----_

Kain is getting his butt kicked, what he feared the most is happening, Gourry is becoming much stronger, he can't even believe that Gourry is holding the blade of his Psycho-sword with one hand. Kain tried to pull it away but Gourry is holding the sword strongly and he isn't moving a hitch.

"I hope you understand that that all of your worthless attacks just end up tire ring you, little boy" said Gourry with a smirk, now holding Kains sword with two fingers.

"Let go of my sword!" growled Kain, with also hate in his voice

"You know my friend, I don't' even know who you are, but I have this strange felling that you don't like me" said Gourry in an evil mocking tone.

"All my life I hated you, you are the one who killed my grandmother!"

"Really? I don't remember!"

Gourry kicked Kain right in the face making him fall in the ground, luckily Kain still has the sword in his hand, but he is too tire to do any more attacks.

Gourry was about ready to kill Kain when he heard a click of a gun.

"Go ahead punk, make my day!" challenged Millie pointing her pistole at Gourry's head.

"You really thing that you can defeat me with that strange……weapon´?" said Gourry.

"Don't underestimate me! I've got the best aim in the universe!"

"Maybe………" suddenly Gourry moved so fast that he couldn't bee seen, he only appeared right in front of Millie's face and grab her by the neck, strangulating her. "But you are not has fast has me!"

"Let her go!" demanded Kain.

"Make me, you fool."

"GOURRY!" yelled a new voice. It was Lina.

Gourry slowly looks at Lina with his new evil grin and let go of Millie, Kain crawled to her.

"Gourry, what are you doing this?" asked Lina in a sorrow and weak voice, because she is suffering a lot.

"How many times are you going to ask a question to witch I've already gave you the answer, Lina Inverse?" asked Gourry.

It's is true, but Lina didn't want to believe that and Gourry understated that just by the looks of her face, so he decided to prove his point.

He kicked Lina right in her stomach, making her bleed when she landed in the ground.

"Wh-why?" cried Lina as she fainted.

"This is just the beginning" said Gourry very coldly. Suddenly Kain putts himself between Lina and Gourry, protecting Lina from any attack that Gourry might do.

"Haven't you had enough, poor boy?"

"I know you are too strong for me, but you can not kill Lina Inverse, the future depends on her."

"Not for long my friend"

"Want to bet? Shoot now Millie!"

And immediately Millie shoots to the roof, making part of it landing right on top of Gourry. But once again Gourry amazed us all; he is lifting the part of the roof, very slowly and very difficultly.

"Kain we must run now, this will just delay him!" warned Millie

"You are right! Let's go!" said Kain as he grabbed Lina and started to ran away with Millie.

"Zelgadiss Graywords, bring your friend and come with us, this is very important" said Millie as she passed by Zel, who was making a recovery spell on Amelia.

"Maybe its better I do as they say. I don't know why, but I've got this strange felling that I can trust them." Said Zelgadiss, who practically doesn't trust many people. So he grabs Amelia and starts running to where Kain and Millie were running.

"Canal, teleport us and 3 more out of here, coordinates 3-BFT, right now!" said Kain directly to something in his wrist, witch looks like a watch.

"To whom are you talking too? And who are you people? asked Zelgadiss, still running.

"Explanations later Zelgadiss Graywords" said Millie "right now keep on running! Gourry is after us!"

Zell looks behind and notice that it is true, Gourry is a few miles away but catching up to them still determinate to kill them all. Zel just keeps wondering why Gourry changed so much, was it all because he was angry at Lina? But this is no reason to try to kill her and the ones who are his friends. This is a side of Gourry that Zel never expected to see.

Suddenly a white light started to surround him, Kain, Millie, Lina and Amelia, and all five despaired, leaving Gourry alone.

"I don't believe it, they despaired, they all despaired. Curses! I almost had them all in my grasp!" shouted Gourry in total fury, making the ground shake, but he forced himself to calm down "No matter, I will probably see them all again some day! I will be patient, after all I have all the time in the world. I'll find you someday, Lina Inverse, and when that day comes, I will finish what I have started today!

_To be continue…… _

Alandra: just to remind every one that the the Lost Universe is an anime series that are from the same creators of Slayers.

Ramon: But still, what is going on here? Why is Gourry being so evil? What are Kain and Millie doing in the Slayers Time period? And why are they there in the first place? What is going on here? This is getting so confusing.

Air Jay: don't think to much, our your head will explode.


	5. Chapter 5

Slayers Betrayed

Alandra: Here is a new fic about the Slayers.

Maliska: A dramatic all, angus tic one.

Ramon: And like the summary said, one of Linas friends is out to kill her. Who? Well just read the fic.

Sunny: And for last, the Slayers and the Lost Universe series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

_-----_

Chapter 5

_-----_

_Gourry is running, running in the woods, running from someone that is after him, someone that keep calling for him, begging him to stop, to listen, but Gourry never stopped, he just keeps on running from his persuader, that is until he accidentally hits a tree that was in his way, this is the opportunity that Gourry persuader needed to catch up with him, and its Lina Inverse._

"_Gourry please, let me help you!" begged Lina as she got close to him, but Gourry just push her hands away._

"_You, you? Why should I listen to you? I was always there for you! I've protected you from every danger! I even put my life on the line for you! But you keep on treating me like crap! I thought you were my friend, but to you I'm nothing but an object that holds the sword of Light, that you want so much!" yelled Gourry, with eyes full of emotional pain._

"_That is a lie Gourry!" cried Lina "you must believe me!"_

_Suddenly an earthquake occurred, creating a crater in witch Gourry has fall in to._

"_GOURRY!" yelled Lina as she jumped to catch Gourry's hand, but she had failed._

"_Why couldn't you love me?" yelled Gourry falling down the precipice._

_-----_

"GOURRY!" Cried Lina when she got up from the strange sofa she was in, she had a horrible nightmare, and she was sweating like hell.

"Miss Lina?" said a new voice. It's Amelia and near her was Zelgadiss. Lina looked around to see if she could find Gourry, but she rememberes again what Gourry did to her and to her friends, but she also remembers seeing a red head guy and a blond girl. Suddenly she notices that she is in a strange room were the wall look like to be made of metal. Then she finds the red head guy setting in an also strange chair and in from of him there were some strange buttons, and near to him there was a strange woman with green hair and dressed up like a maiden.

"She's awake Kain!" informed the green haired girl.

"Ok, thanks Canal!" Kain got up from his chair and finally he came face to face with the great legend herself, Lina Inverse. "Welcome Lina Inverse."

Lina looked at the stranger, she notices that his eyes are just like Gourry's. "Who are you people?" Asked Lina. "And where we are?"

"Yes, and you seem to know a lot of us, especially Lina." said Zelgadiss.

"My name is Kain Blueriver, and this is Canal Wolfield."

"AND I am the main holographic computer of the lost ship Sword breaker! You have forgot to tell them that Kain!" replied Canal.

"She's what?" asked Lina, Amelia and Zelgadiss at the same time, confused.

"Well……" Started Kain trying to figure out how to explain this to people from a distance past. "It is very complicated to explain, so don't mind her."

"And what is this Sword Breaker, lost ship thing?" Asked Zelgadiss

"Simple dum-dum! It is a space ship" said Canal.

"Who are you calling dum-dum?" Growled Zel, ready to unshield his sword, but Amelia stopped him.

"And what is Space?" asked Amelia.

"Don't you people know anything?" murmured Canal "it's like this……"

(Ok, lets past this part about Canal explaining about space, we don't feel the need of writing about it)

"How about we have some dinner? You people must be very hungry!" said Kain.

"Sure, whatever." Said Lina not very thrilled about food like she usually would. This worried Amelia and Zel very much, they still remember when Gourry was kidnapped, Lina almost didn't eat because how worried she was of Gourry, she acted like everything was ok but it was obvious that it wasn't. Of course she would never admit that because of her accursed pride.

Suddenly and explosion was heard, Zel Amelia and Lina had their hands ready to launch a spell, but Kain stopped them. "No wait! It is just Millie."

"Millie?" asked Lina.

"Yeah, she is the blond girl who was with me…." said Kain.

"And she is crazy! Every time she cooks something she has to blow up the kitchen!" added Canal.

Lina and the others looked at them with a sweat drop.

_-----_

"Yum, this food is great!" said Amelia.

"Yes is true!" agreed Zelgadiss "it is the best meal I had in years."

"HOHOHOHO, but of course! I am the best in the Universe!" said Millie, very proud of her self.

Millie has made 33 different plates for Lina and her friends, because she learned that Lina has an appetite that could feed 10 armies. But all was in vain, Lina only eat 10 plates, it is the same has saying that she didn't eat anything.

Lina was too much disturbed to be concerned about food, and so she had decided to know the true. So she punches the table. "Alright, just who are you people? Why were you attacking Gourry? And what is this strange place? You people have a lot of explaining to do!"

"How rude!" protested Millie "WE did save your life!"

"Calm down Millie!" said Kain, making sure that Millie wouldn't put out her gun "I think she is right, we own her and her friends an explanation. But let's talk in another room."

_In another room._

Kain Millie and Canal had lead the Slayers gang into another room witch looked like a living room, Kain looked at Lina and the looks she had in her eyes informed him that she is demanding a lot from him, Kani was choosing the proper words to explain all of this, because what he has to tell will be hard for Lina and her friends to believe. "Well then, what I'm about to say will shock you all or you won't even believe in it, buy you all are in the future, millions and millions of years from you time."

"The f-f-f-f-future?" gasped Amelia.

"Millions of years from out time?" repeated Zelgadis in a chocking tone of voice.

"if that is true, then how did you guys managed to travel in time? Was it with magic?" asked Lina.

"No." responded Kain. "Humanity has evaluated a lot, so much that they have learn the art of time traveling."

"That would explain about of a lot of differences I see around here." Said Lina

"And the universe is being rule by an organization called The Horde´" continued Kain " it is a crime syndicate that conquers all the planets they find, after they find one they pass into action, eliminating all of their habitants, and when they are done, they joined the planet they have conquered for their collection of lost worlds. If by any chance some of the habitants of the conquered planets stay alive, the Horde would, or kill them or turn them into slaves."

"My God" whispered Amelia in terror.

"That is despicable! They conquer worlds for their own amusement?" cried Zel.

"The Mazokus are angels compared to the Horde." Said Lina "But why is all of this has to do with me?"

"According to the legend, only Lina Inverse was the only one that has managed to defeat the master of the Horde. But before she could have a chance to destroy him, she was betrayed by some one she trusted a lot and ended up dead." explained Canal.

"And that traitor is the 2º in command of the Horde" added Kain "the funnies thing is that nobody never seen the Master of the horde in person, only on monitors."

"Who is the Master of the Horde?" asked Amelia.

"His name is Bastion." responded Millie.

"Bastion?" asked Lina, not believing what she just heard.

"What's that?" asked Zel.

"That's impossible!" cried Amelia "Miss Lina has destroyed him!"

"Bastion has managed to survive Lina's attack and created the organization." said Canal. "The planet that was known has Earth is now his headquarter planet. There is nothing there but metal and machinery habituating in that planet"

"What?" cried Lina in shock.

"You mean……all our friends……our homes lands……" Said Amelia has she landed on her knees, trembling. But Zel walks to her and put his hands on her shoulder, trying to make her feel better.

Lina is incredible disturbed herself, never in her life was she worried about the future, but now, the future sounds like a living nightmare.

"Now wait a minute here" said Zelgadiss "you said the Lina was betrayed and ended up dead. But who is this traitor?"

Kain knew that he would have to tell them the true, no matter how hard it will be for them to believe in it, because they must understand that they will need to believe in him so that this evil that is been haunting the galaxy for many generations can end once and for all. "I will tell you who it is, but I'll warn you, it will cost you, a lot."

"Then tell us already!" demanded Zel, he had the idea that it was that Mazoku he hated so much, Xellos.

"The traitor" signed Kain "is called Gourry Gabrieve."

"WHAT!" all the Slayers gang has yelled, they were so shocked to see that their old friend had tried to kill them, but now they have discovered that he is the 2º commander of a dreadful organization that has made so many suffer.

"**YOU ARE LYING!**" Yelled Lina, with the actions of trying to beat the crap out of Kain, if Zel didn't stopped her. "Gourry would never hurt any innocent, you are lying!"

"Lina for heavens sake, calm down!" ordered Zel.

"But Miss Lina is right!" said Amelia standing up "Mr Gourry is to golden hearted to turn himself into evil!"

"And besides, you all said that we are million of years behind our time! It is impossible for Gourry to be alive now!" added Zelgadiss.

"Bastion has made an agreement with Gourry." Said Canal "He said that if Gourry could kill Lina inverse, he would give him eternal life! That is the main reason why Gourry become a traitor!"

"That is a lie!" yelled Lina in disbelieve "I know Gourry, and he would never do such a thing. I trust him!"

"Then explain us why he was trying to kill you?" replied Millie. "You know that we are telling the true, Lina Inverse, but you can't handle accept the true."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Lina, letting her anger taking the best of her, and preparing a fire ball, but Zel has managed to stop her again.

Suddenly an Alarm is heard. "Canal, what's going on?" asked Kain.

"Its battle ships from the Horde, they are approaching at all speed.

"Quickly to the control room, we must run."

Canal has disappeared and Kain and Millie run out of the room to the control room, leaving Lina Amelia and Zelgadiss alone. Amelia and Zel looked at Lina and saw that she is still trembling for what Kain has told her. Amelia walked a little closer for to calm her friend, but Lina has put up her usual Lina-self face when she turns back to Amelia and Zel. "We better go check this out! I still don't trust this guy, but it looks like we have a fight in our hands."

"All right." Said Zel in a calm voice, then looks at Amelia with the looks saying that is better not to disturb Lina with all of this that they have learned now.

And all 3 ran to the room where Kain and the others were.

_-----_

Kain and the other are in a drag now. The "Sword breaker" is surrounded by millions of star destroyers of the Horde, each one of them ready to shot at any time.

"So many….so many……weird transports´." said Amelia.

"It is called Ships." corrected Millie.

"Canal, how are our weaponry?" asked Kain. "Do we have enough energy on the ship to fight these star destroyers?"

"No Kain." said Canal in a defeated tone. "We used almost all off our energy for time traveling, and our weaponry is at least at 15. The only thing we have on 100 is the Psycho barrier and the light speed."

"What is the Light speed?" asked Lina.

"Is when we can make our ship run in an incredible speed, and things like that!" answered Canal.

"But can you used to get us out of here?" asked Zel.

"Yes, but the problem is that the other ships also have it." Said Kain." and they can used to catch us."

"Then the only thing we have to do is simple." Said Lina in the matter of fact. "We have to create some sort of diversion to distract these ships, while we make a quick run for it."

"And how do you expect us to do that?" asked Kain, almost being sarcastic.

"You said that you have some weapons on the work here! You could use them to make a distraction."

"Hum, I see your point." Said Kain. "And I believe it is the best option we have least. Ok Millie, on my command start shooting!"

"Ok!" said Millie, very excited.

"Kain, one of the star destroyers are stabling contact!" warned Canal.

Suddenly one of the monitors of the ships are making some sort of image, and finally it had appeared a bald man dressed in a black military general outfit. "This is Commander Duron!" said the man in the monitor, in a commanding tone. "Surrender your self Kain Bluriver, and your life will be spared!"

"A New commander?" replied Kain. "Now there is nothing new. The Horde is always killing their commanders, when ever they fail on a mission."

Amelia was once again caught in surprise. She had thought that she had seen a lot of cruelty, especially the cruelty she had saw when her mother died, but the Horde was really despicable. Looks like they only live for dead, even if it is the dead of one of their members.

"Laugh all you want, Kain, but you will be surprised, you shall see who is accompanying me!" Said Comm. Durom has the image of the monitor faded away.

"NO, is the Dead Star!" cried Canal who had tracked the Dead star in her sensors.

"Damn it!" cursed Kain.

"What is the Dead Star?" asked Zel.

"It is the Hordes most powerful ship!" answered Millie, trembling in fear. The Death star is the most powerful ship of the Horde, it has the form of a bat, and it is gigantic "And HE is probably in it!"

"W-who?" asked Lina but she is deeply afraid to know the answer.

"Gourry!" said Kain.

"Kain we have problems!" cried Canal. "Our weapons are not responding, like if some force is jamming them!"

"Are they doing it?" asked Zel looking at the monitor seeing at the Death star. But before Zel could be answered, a new image is forming on the monitor again.

"Kain, the enemy is trying to contact us again! And this time is coming from the Death Star." warned Canal.

"It must be him!" said Kain in a very serious and hateful voice.

"It has been a long time, Kain Blueriver." Said the voice of the image that was forming in the monitor.

Lina gasped when she heard the voice. It is a voice she knew from her heart, but sounded so cold, and evil.

"Not long enough to see your ugly face, Gourry Gabrieve!" replied Kain.

And finally Gourry appears on the screen, all the Slayers looked at shock to their friend, he was still young, and still has his long blond hair, and he was all dressed in black with a black overcoat, and his eyes, his eyes are not the gentle caring confused eyes that the gang knew for so long, his eyes were more cruel, full of anger.

"How did you find us?" asked Kain.

"Simple little one!" replied Gourry with a smirk in his mouth. "I don't know what you have done, but you were operating something that unleashed a great energy, so big that it was so easy for me to trace it, and I found you.

"Kain, he must be talking about our time machine." whispered Canal to Kain.

"Now its time for……" Gourry stopped when he finally notices the Slayers gang, he was surprised at first, but his face turn back to his evil self again, and with an evil grin in his face, and then directed his looks to the shaking Lina. "I finally found you, Lina Inverse. I knew I would find you some day, so that I could kill you, once and for all!"

Linas heart felt like she was having a heart attack when ever Gourry said that he wanted to kill her. "Please Gourry! Don't do this!"

"But I want to. And when this is over, you will be wishing that Phibrisio had killed me when he had the chance." replied Gourry very coldly as his image in the monitor faded away.

Lina landed on her knees with her eyes watering, she felt like her life was being destroyed little by little. "Gourry…….."

_To be continue……_

Ramon: Is Gourry evil or what?

Sunny: I'll say, he is one bad ass dude.

Air Jay: That's not fair! I wanted to be the bad guy.


	6. Chapter 6

Slayers Betrayed

Alandra: Here is a cool fic about the Slayers.

Maliska: A dramatic all, angus tic one.

Sunny: And for last, the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

_-----_

Chapter 6

_-----_

"Commander Duron!" called Gourry, communicating with one of the star destroyers.

"Yes, Master Gabrieve!" said Duron, very respectfully, because he knows that Gourry is a very cruel man.

"Kill them all, but bring me the red head girl! I want the pleasure of destroying her myself."

"Yes sir!"

_-----_

"Kain, the controls are not responding!" cried Millie, trying to shoot against the star destroyers.

"I know! One of the star destroyers is blocking our fire ring controls!"

"But can you still use the Light speed?" asked Zelgadiss.

Kain turns to Canal so that she could answer Zel. "Canal?"

"Yes we can!" answered Canal. "We can use the light speed and the Psycho barrier."

"Ok, I know how we can still create a diversion, but you all will need to close your eyes when I say so." said Zel then turns to Amelia. "Amelia, we are going to create a lightening spell, the two of us can make a big one, big enough to make our get away."

"We could use Linas help on this one!"

"We better not, look how disturbed she is!"

Amelia looks at Lina, on her knees, crying, and understood what Zel meat. "I understand!"

Zel and Amelia cast a Lightening spell combined together and the entire Sword Breaker ship was glow, an incredible glow that has blinded all the ones that were in the other star destroyers.

_A few seconds later._

"What the heck was that?" asked Commander Duron now capable to see, but he notices something, "Where is the Sword Breaker?"

"It is gone sir!"

"What do you mean Lieutenant Gurrut?" asked Duron starting to panic. "How can you lose a space ship all of a sudden?"

"When that strange light appeared on the sword Breaker…….they has escaped…" said Lieutenant Gurrut, not knowing how to explain this.

"What about our radars? Can they still trace them?"

"No sir, they are probably out of our range for us not being able to find them."

Duron starts to sweat in panic. "Oh my god….."

"Looks like he is not in your side today, Commander Duron." Said a new voice.

"Xellos!" cried Dorun as he turned around and sees Xeloos Mettalium, his entire body is covered with a cape, the only part of his body that are showing is his right arm holding his staff, with the scar on his left eye, and he's completely bald, not even a trace of hair on his head.

"Master Gabriev is waiting for your report! And you will accompany us as well, Lieutenant Gurrut!" informed Xellos has he teleported himself and the two to the Death Star.

_-----_

Xellos accompanied the two soldiers to Gourrys chamber, once they got inside they notice that Gourry is peacefully looking at the window.

"Have you captured them yet?" asked Gourry in firm but scary voice, so scary that Dorun and Gurrut are almost wetting their pants.

"N-no-no my master, they have……" Dorum was cut when Gourry turn to him, pointing a finger at him.

"You have failed me for the last time!" said Gourry very coldly, with his finger glowing.

"NO! master Gabrieve, have mercy!" these were Dorum's last words when Gourry shouted a fire been, passing thought Dorum's head, killing him instantly, and making his body fall on the ground. Gurrut was paralyzed with fear, all his life he had heard about the cruelty that exists on the man called Gourry Gabrieve, but this is the very first time he ever saw him killing some one in front of him.

"Lieutenant Gurrut !" called Gourry.

"Y-yes master!" said Gurrut, standing in formation.

"I want you to calculate every trajectory possible that the Sword Breaker could have run to, and give the word to all at our HQ. I want Lina Inverse!"

"Yes s-s-sir, i-i-it will be done."

"You have 3 days to find her, **Commander** Gurrut! And call somebody to clean this mess up!" Gourry pointed at the dead body of Dorum.

"T-t-thank you, sir." Said the new commander as he lefts Gourry's chamber, but Gurrut was not please at all to be the new commander, because he knows that all the commanders that have fail Gourry in their missions have all ended up dead.

After he left Xellos has landed respectably on one knee to Gourry "My lord, should we informed Emperor Bastion?"

"No need to do so!" said Gourry very simply.

"But you know how powerful Lina-san is! He should be informed!"

"He is not has coward has you pathetical Mazokus."

"Of course my lord…." said Xellos pointing a glare at Gourry, without him noticing. But immediately his looks turn to fear when Gourry turns around to look at him.

"I want you to start looking for Lina and her friends as well, Xellos!"

"Yes of course, my lord!" said Xellos, a little relived to see that Gourry wasn't going to kill him too.

"And don't fail me again Xellos" warned Gourry "Or else you will have more than that scar in you left eye!"

After that nothing more was said, Xellos has removed himself from Gourrys chamber, leaving him alone with his evil thoughts.

_-----_

A few moments later, after our heroes escape the claws of the Horde.

Lina was still in disbelieve, she could not believe how Gourry changed so much, and how cruel he has become. "I-it can not, be him."

"But it is" said Kain "he is the second in command of the Horde, and he is a evil SOB."

"Why did you bring me to the Future?" asked Lina getting up, but her hair covering her eyes.

"We brought you here, because you are a legend, Lina Inverse." Answered Kain walking a little closer to her "Like we said, you are the only one that has defeated Bastion, but you were betrayed by Gourry, we thought that if we traveled in time and save Lina, we might have a change from stopping Bastion."

"But you guys saved Lina, so I don't understand why the future didn't change at all!" said Zelgadiss.

"True, we saved Lina, but Gourry remained," Said Millie "but when we got to your time he was already too powerful for us to defeat him."

"So you want me to kill him, to save your time?" said Lina in an almost whispering voice.

"Yes!" responded Kain.

Lina remained in silence, still with her hair covering her eyes. Kain was getting impassion of all of this, legend tells that Lina and Gourry had an special connection between them, he knew that convincing Lina to kill Gourry was going to be hard, but after what she saw today, she could at least show some anger for Gourry. "Damn it, say something Lina Inverse!"

But Lina didn't pay attention to him.

"How can you be so blind?" shouted Kain, letting his anger take the best of him. "Didn't you see what he did? What he try to do? You are our only chance to defeat him and the Horde! If we don't stop him he will continuo killing at will! This man isn't a person, he's a monster!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Lina as she punched Kain in the face, making him land on the ground. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Lina was about ready to attack Kain if Zel and Amelia didn't hold her.

"Miss Lina, Please calm down!" begged Amelia.

"I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Calm down Lina!" demanded Zelgadiss, but with a little fear in his voice. Never in his life, ever since he joined the group has he saw Lina given in into such hate, and he admits that it scares him, a lot. She must be really stressful about all of this, thought Zel, and who can blame her, the man who she trusted the most, betrayed her, betrayed her trust, her friendship, and most off all, her love.

After a few moment Lina has finally manage to calm herself up, and Zel and Amelia remained near her, just in case she doesn't try to kill Kain again.

"I-I want to be alone for a moment……" said Lina in a low voice.

"Escort her to a guess room Canal!" ordered Kain in a deep voice, with one hand holding his jaw.

"Y-yes, of course……come with me, miss Inverse!" said Canal politely, but a little scare.

_-----_

_In the Death Star._

Xellos walked trough the dark all of the ship, in direction to the chamber where his master is. Once he entered, he has notice that his master is still looking at the window, and a dark powerful black aura surrounds him, and this even scares Xellos even more. He is always amazed by this man, in the first Xellos always that Gourry was nothing but a worthless, stupid swordsman, but he had changed, in a very evil way, an evil so pure that he could taste it, but also become very, very powerful. He still remembers the day that Gourry, all by himself, with out the help of his sword of light, has destroyed all the remaining parts of Shabranigdo with out even sweating, and eliminated the entire Mazoku race like flys. Only Xellos was let alive, but with a terrible price, Gourry removed his Mazoku powers, the only power he has is his immortally, and the capability to do some spells. And now here he his, a mere servant to this man, the right man of the new dark lord, Bastion.

"Yes, Xellos?" asked Gourry, still looking at the window.

Immediately Xellos kneeled down respectably to his master " My Lord, I've came to inform you that Commander Gurrut has contacted HQ, and has asked for more back up to find Lina Inverse and Kain Blueriver."

"Good! But remind him that I want Lina Inverse, ALIVE!"

"Yes, my Lord, but I must insist, for our Emperors sake, that we should eliminate Lina as soon as possible."

"But like I said before, the Emperor is not a coward, like you Mazokus."

Slowly, Gourry turn to face Xellos, and Xellos starting to panic, for fear that he might try to kill him.

"Let me ask you something, Xellos!"

"Y-yes, my master……."

"Why were you Mazokus so afraid of Lina Inverse?"

"What?"

"True, Lina defeated Shabranigdo, but why were you afraid of her? considering the fact that her sister, Luna, was more powerful than her, possibly was the most powerful human on the Earth, but you all seem so interest in Lina. You would or try to make her a Mazoku, or kill her. Why?"

Gourry has said all of this with a calm, evil voice and walking Xellos, and Xellos was petrified in fear that he could not move.

"You look scared Xellos. Well, let me answered the question! Because you Mazokus were afraid of her! She was a menace to you all, because she holds a power, an incredible power that she, herself, is nor aware of it. A power that is superior to Ceipheid, and you mazokus knew that has long has she remains alive and her power continues to grow, she could easily defeat Shabranigdo, with out even using a Giga Slave."

"W-What makes y-you say that, m-my l-lord?"

This question has made Gourry launch a fire ball at Xellos, making him hit the wall.

"Down try to fool me Xellos, I always notice that when you used to traveling with us, you sometimes sounded so afraid of Lina. And when Kenzel has attacked Seilune, he said that Garv wanted to kill Lina ever since she was born. And when Lina was fighting Garv, Phibrizio appeared and killed Garv, and admitted that he wanted Lina to cast a Giga Slave to destroy the world. So why didn't he just fought with Lina when she was so tire from her fight with Garv? It could have forced Lina to cast a Giga Slave! Instead he kidnapped me, lure her to a trap to make her cast that spell. Why? Because he was also afraid of her! He knew that if he risked fighting Lina, he could end up dead as well by one of her tricks. He knew that Lina was not to be underestimated. And what else could you explain how she has managed to escape the LON and the sea of Chaos?"

Xellos was stunted, never has anyone ever discovered why Lina was such a danger to the Mazoku race, but this man has discovered all. Gourry never stops to surprise him.

"Indeed Lina has a power that she still is not aware about, a power that COULD destroy me, and emperor Bastion. But I know her weakness!"

"And what is that, my lord?" Asked Xellos, curious to discover what Linas weakness is.

"Me!"

"What?"

"She loves me, and it is that love that will destroy her!"

"I see."

"Good. Now leave, you idiot! I'm a little tire of humiliating you, and go give my instructions to Gurrut."

Xellos bowed to his master and leave the premises, obeying to his order.

Leaving Gourry alone to his evil thoughts.

"How pathetic! Lina Inverse has a power that could match the gods, but she will end up destroyed, by the man she loves´! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"_You can not defeat her!"_ said a mysterious voice.

Gourry looked around to find the source of that voice, but there was no one around, but he finally founds out who it is.

"Fool! I have the victory at my grasp! Lina Inverse will die in my hands!" replied Gourry to the mysterious voice.

"_You are underestimating her!"_ replied back the mysterious voice _"Many have underestimated her and ended dead!"_

"Believe all you want! You know that your precious Lina can not defeat me! She will end up dead, like her sister and all of her friends. I have victory at the palm of my hands!"

Gourry laughed, in an evil laugh. His laughter could even be hear from other space, even in the nightmare of a read hear sorceresses.

_To be continue……. _

-----

Alandra: how intense.

Ramon: Could be that Gourry is right? Does Lina holds a power that she doesn't even know that she has?

Sunny: And who is the Mysterious voice?


	7. Chapter 7

Slayers Betrayed

Alandra: Here is a cool fic about the Slayers.

Maliska: A dramatic all, angus tic one.

Sunny: And for last, the Slayers and Lost Universe series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

_-----_

Chapter 7

_-----_

Amelia gazed at the endless night, every were she looked there was nothing stars and darkness, she doesn't like the dark, the dark means evil, and evil were the ones that killed her mother, and it was evil that turn Gourry into a traitor, and its making Lina suffering.

"Could not sleep, Amelia?" asked Zel, who was sharing the room with Amelia.

"No, I can't…… I still can not believe,……we are in the future,……a future with only pain and suffering exists, and evil reins supreme,…… a future witch hopes is nothing but a word……"

"Amelia……"

"All of this because of Gourry, and he was once our good friend, and……and……"

In that moment Zel hugged Amelia from behind, trying to calm her down, because he know that if one of her friends suffers, she suffers as well, she has the heart of an angel.

Amelia by her hand was starting to fell calmer, she didn't know if it was because Zel was hugging her, or giving his support to her.

"I know how it is Amelia……imagine how I felt when Rezo turn me into this? It is never easy, but this is the cold hard reality, and we have no choice but to accept it. There is no other way."

"I know that but, can Miss Lina accept it?"

"I don't know Amelia, I don't know……"

_-----_

Lina could not sleep as well, her heat was full of sadness, and hate. "I hate you Gourry! I hate you! You betray my trust, you betray me……like my sister……I hate you!"

Deep inside, Lina did not feel hate, it is just her awakening to reality that is making her say this."But why? Why did you do this to me Gourry? don't you remember? We are comrades!"

Lina been asking this, knowing that no one would answer her, but hoping that some how, Gourry could answer her. At the same time, memories come rushing into her head.

_Flashback_

After two weeks after the defeat of Copy Rezo, Lina has cached a cold, a terrible cold, and Gourry had taken her to the nearest city he could find, but there was no healer for her. So Gourry had to pay for a room in an inn and took care of her, all by himself. He would bring her food to their room, clean her face of all the sweating because of her fever, keeping her company like he always do, even feed her if she ever felt to weak to eat. At night he always stayed awake and on guard, because even he knew how Lina attracts problems, so someone could try to sneak attack her when she was sick and weak. This was one of the times that Lina was amazed by Gourrys chivalry, he may say bad thing about her figure and her temper or have a brain of a rock, but in the rest, he is a perfect gentlemen.

One night, a question pop in Lina's mind, one that she needed an answer. "Gourry?..."

"Yes Lina?"

"Well, ……it is not that I'm ungrateful and all, but why are you doing this, always taking care of me when you know that I can take care of myself. You probably almost didn't eat a thing ever since we got here, so why do you do it? Why do you waste your time taking care of me?"

"Because we are comrades." answered Gourry with one of his usual smiles.

"Comrades?"

"Of course! We helped each other so many times, shared some crazy adventures, fought some monsters like that Sabri-whats-his-name, and copy of I-don't-know, ever since we meet. We are comrades. And comrades take care of each other. You should know that."

"Yes, I do………." Said Lina, but in her mind she secretly happy to see that someone offers to help her, when every one would have chose to back away from her, secretly she is happy to have a guardian angel with her. Gourry was just like her father.

_End of flashback_

"Gourry was the only one who had patience with me, and never left my side on the battles, and he was……my best friend. But all of the changed when we arrived to the city of Vedras."

Suddenly a knock was heard on Lina's door, interrupting her from her thoughts. "Come in!"

And immediately Kain entered, carrying a cup of tea, and Lina turns around, turning her back on him because she didn't wanted to see this man.

"Tea?" asked Kain, with the tea cup now in one hand.

"No thanks!" answered Lina, very coldly.

Kain let out a deep sight. "Look, I'm sorry about all this……But you must understand that a lot of people suffered fighting the Horde, especially fighting Gourry. Many that have face him ended up dead…… I can not take this anymore, you are our last change to end this carnage that has been going on for millions of years."

Lina finnaly turns to Kain, with a serious look "It seems to me that your hate for Gourry is something very personal. I remember when we were at the temple you said something about him killing some one you cared, but I didn't catch it right."

Kain sighted and looked away "Its true, he killed my grandmother, she was the best psycho blade swords women in the universe, and she was the one who had more guts to fight Gourry…… but he defeated her……and sliced ever part of her body……and now those parts are exposed in his personal museum…… to serve as an example for those who try to oppose him. I hate him……I hate him with every fiber of my body."

Once again Lina was shocked, she was getting so tire of being socked by all the bad things that Gourry's been doing. Gourry also had a grandmother he respected a lot, she never thought that Gourry could be a despicable blooded killer, this is starting to be too much for Lina to know all of this. The man, who was her best friend, is now one of her most dangerous enemies. "Get out! GET OUT!" cried Lina.

After a few moment of silence Kain decided to leave.

_-----_

Behind Lina's door a mysterious figure has been secretly trying to listen to the conversation between Lina and Kain. And that mysterious figure is……

"Millie!" murmured Canary, but scared the hell of Millie. "You know, it is not polite to listen to the other people conversation!"

"I can't help it!" cried Millie, very low. "I must know what they are talking about! How can he spend so many times in there with that crazy girl? I think he likes her!"

"Take it easy, for crying out loud! You know that Lina is a very old childhood hero of Kain, which is why he is also wears a black headband. Besides, he is only been there for 4 minutes!"

"And that is a long time!" screamed Millie.

"I'll never understand humans!" whispered Canary in a sight.

Just then Kain lefts Lina's room with his hair covering his eyes. Both girls looked at him and managed to see the disappointed look on his face.

"Kain, what's wrong?" asked Millie

"I'm ok Millie." said Kain and then looked at Canary "Canary, set course to Planet Volvia! We will be hiding there for a while."

"Roger!"

Millie looked straightly at Kain. things must be really bad for them going to Planet Volvia.

_-----_

3 days has passed, with the Horde still not finding Lina. The former Commander Gurrunt has paid with his life (Gourry decapitated him). Gourry was so tire of all this waiting. He's getting so angry that nobody has the guts to say a word to him.

"M-master Gabrieve?" called Xellos trembling with fear. Ever since he was forced to work for The Horde he saw Gourry unleash his anger on many people, all of them ended up dead, the scar that Xellos has on his left eye, reminds him of that every day.

"What do you want Xellos?" demanded Gourry with a fire ball forming in his hand.

Xellos immediately landed on his knees. "Please Master, I just came to inform you that Emperor Bastion wishes to speak with you."

"Very well," Said Gourry a little calmer, and the fireball slowly disappearing. "Move the Ship to the coordinates 3tsrf5, so that we can send a clear transition. Call the new Commander Shatious and tell him to meet us in the communicate room."

"Y-yes, my master!"

_-----_

Moments later, Gourry, Xellos and the new commander had come to the communication room, witch is a big white silvered rounded room. Once the got in a holographic image appeared, it was the supreme ruler and Master of the Horde, the Demon Bastion. Immediately Gourry, Xellos and the new commander landed respectfully on one knee to their master.

"What is your wish, my master?" asked Gourry very respectfully.

Bastion finally looked at his most trusty member of the Horde. "I have been told that Lina Inverse has returned!"

"It is true my Lord, she has returned and has probably made an alliance with Kain Blueriver. I have sent our men to track her down, but it has been 3 days with no results."

"I see, but I believe that you must have had a very good reason for not telling me that."

"I did not want to annoy you, my lord, with such insignificant things."

"INSIGNIFICANT THINGS!" shouted Bastion, very irritated. "May I remind you that Lina practically almost destroy me if you didn't pass to my side! I do not want her to continuo to live, I want her dead!"

Xellos was amazed this is the very first time that he sees Bastion lose his temper, and he was more amazed that Gourry was calm, considering the fact that Bastion could demand him to be executed.

"But Sir, you know that there is a possibility that Lina can be destroyed, I've already told you about her weakness." Said Gourry with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, yes, I see." Said Bastion with a smirk of his own "I've completely forgot about that. But still I want her head! Instead of trying to find her, make her come to us."

"It shall be done, my master."

After that, Bastions holographic image has disappeared, and all 3 left the room.

"Commander Shatious!" Called Gourry.

"Y-yes my master!" said Shatious respectfully with a little fear in his voice.

"I want you to contact our troops from Sector 452, we are going to invade the planet Zoidst and make it a new base for our crystals."

"Immediately sir, but what will we do with the habitants of that planet? Especially the women and the children?"

"Well, we have more than the enough slaves……So we'll just have to kill every one of them."

"E-e-e-Every one of them?"

"Yes, you can give the word that I don't want anybody alive. I want them all dead!"

"A-absolutely my lord" After that, Shatious removed himself from Gourry's sight to carry on his order. He is always amazed by his cruelty, like he has ice instead of blood in his veins.

"I want you to go with him Xellos, when the planet is conquered, contact me."

"Yes sir." Said Xellos.

"Remember, I don't want any survivor!" After saying that, Gourry returned to his chambers, leaving Xellos alone with his thoughts.

"Damn that Arrogant moron, I should have killed him when I had the chance! I could let him and Lina kill each other. But I know that Gourry can defeat Lina, not that he is stronger that her, not at all, Lina has a power beyond imagination. True, Lina is a human out of the normal, nature has adopted her with an incredible Power. A power that even scares me.…… that is why I was always care to make Lina not noticing it our else she might destroyed the Mazoku race. But it is also true that Lina has a weakness, an idiot swordsman named Gourry Gabrieve. The Hellmaster has understand that when Lina and her friends were fighting Garv. And now Gourry Gabrieve is going to use that weakness to destroy Lina. If Gourry wins I'll be ride of Lina, if Lina wins I'll be ride of Gourry. One way or another I'll end up losing ……Wait, maybe I can use this situation ……If I plan this carefully I can get ride of Lina and Gourry at the same time, and I will be the 2º in command of the Horde, then I will make a new plan to destroy Bastion, and then, I will be the true ruler of the universe." Xellos finally puts on a Mazoku smirk, one that he hasn't used for a long time. "All I have to do is use Lina, again."

_-----_

The troops from Sector 452 gathered on Gourry's Dead Star, waiting for his order to invade the planet Zoidst. Gourry grinned evilly.

"It is time for sector 452 to know the powers of the Horde, letting them know who is the true ruler of the universe" said Gourry with his army saluting him. "To Planet Zoidst! Kill every one! I don't want a single living soul in that Planet! NOW GO!"

After that, his troops give him one final salute, a marched to their ships, going to planet Zoidst, executing Gourry's orders.

"Yes, the first part of my plan is working perfectly, after my troops destroy all the habitants of that Planet I will set up my trap." Said Gourry mostly to himself, but laughing evilly.

"_You can not do this!_" said the mysterious voice

Gourry looked around with his evil smirk. He knew exactly who it was. "It's you again, my friend."

"_I am not your friend!"_ yelled the mysterious voice, felling the anger take the best of him. "_You can not go around killing innocents for you own pleasure. That's barbaric!_"

"What do you expect my friend? I am the strongest so it is my duty to destroy the weaklings that have no purposes in life!"

"_You……you are a despicable monster!_"

This made Gourry laugh more, and more, felling proud of himself. "Yes, I'm a monster, a demon, a traitor, and I'm proud of it! Because that is what gives me power to destroy and kill, all the ones that opposes me!"

Gourry continued to laugh evilly, and the mysterious voice never spooked again.

_To be continue…… _


	8. Chapter 8

Slayers Betrayed

Alandra: Here is a cool fic about the Slayers.

Maliska: A dramatic all, angus tic one.

Sunny: And for last, the Slayers and Lost Universe series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

_-----_

Chapter 8

_-----_

4 days has passed since Lina and the others escaped from the Horde, and Gourry, getting much closer to the Planet Volvia.

"Kain, we will be arriving planet Volvia in T- 12 minutes." Informed Canal

"Very good" said Kain as he turns to Amelia. "You, hum……Amerity, right?"

"AMELIA!" yelled Amelia, she is getting so tire of this guy mixing up her name.

"Right, could you go get your friend, Lina? We'll be arriving soon."

"Right" said Amelia has she left to get Lina, but with an annoyance in her voice. Kain is always confusing her name, that would be Gourry's job to always being confuse…… Gourry……Amelia, just like the others still could not believe what thery are facing here. Lina hasn't eaten a thing since we got to the future, she only ate at least 5 plats of food, which is the same as saying that she ate nothing. Damn that Gourry. True Gourry was the most idiot of the group, but still he had shown an incredible patience and loyalty to Lina that always amazed Amelia and the others. But every one has his limits and Gourry was no exeption, and we must admit that Lina pushed him too far, witch had turn to what he is now. In a certain point of view, Lina is to blame of all of this, but Amelia doesn't want to say this in Lina's face, she is too hurt as it is already.

"Miss Lina?" called Amelia has she knocked at Linas door. But all of a sudden the door opened, (It is an electronic door, so it opens by it self) and it reveled Lina still sited in her bed, with that angus tic look in her face, the color of her skin almost seems to be gone, luckily she has eaten in these last days even if it was just a little, or else she would be nothing but skin and bones.

"Yes Amelia?" said Lina with a lifeless tone.

"Hummm, Kain wanted you to go to the control room, we are arriving Planet Volvia!"

"Alright," said Lina has she got up. "Let's see what that jerk wants!"

_----_

A few moments later Lina and Amelia arrived to the control room, Zel was already there with Kain, Millie and Canal, Looking at the monitor that reveals Planet Volvia. The planet was huge, but fog covered the entire planet, impossible to see anything in it.

"What's wrong with the planet?" asked Amelia.

"Don't worry girl! It has always been like this." Explained Canal. "They say that a great battle happened in this planet, witch a lot of people died, they said that the fog are the spirits that have die in that planet."

"D-d-d-dead spirits?" gasped Amelia.

"How can you be sure that the Horde will not find us here?" asked Zel.

"Because the Horde is afraid of this planet, witch is why it is an excellent hiding spot for every one, many rebels and fugitives have hide in this planet to escape the Horde." Said Canal.

"Then why are we here?" asked Lina, her eyes looking serious to Kain.

Kain took a deep breath. "Because we will need a hideout so that we can plan our next move……"

"I'm NOT going to kill Gourry!" Shouted Lina very angrily.

"Why do you keep on protect him? WHY?" Shouted Kain back, getting up of his chair.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" cried Millie standing in the middle.

"Kain, I'm picking up life forms!" informed Canal, hoping that this would stop the fight.

Kain took another deep breath before turning back to the monitor." Alright. Zoom the area Canal, let's see who it is!"

The zoomed monitor revealed an enormous ship and right near it there was an enormous camp.

"That's a big camp over there." Said Millie.

"Say Kain, could it be one of the fugitives that you were talking about?" asked Zel, rubbing his chin.

"Possibly, but as soon as we land I will take a look."

_-----_

Kain and Millie when to investigate the camp, each one caring a lamp to see in the mist, the strangest thing is that nobody seem to be in the tends.

"This is so strange Kain" said Millie taking of her gun "There appears to be nobody here.

"True, it is strange, but maybe they are in that black ship. Let's check it out!"

Kain and Millie walked to the strange ship, when all of the sudden, appearing from the sand, appeared a dozen of figures pointing their guns at Kain and Millie.

"Whoa, whoa," said Kain when the mysterious small characters dressed in space blue suits, with white helmets, pointed their guns at him and Millie.

"Are you from the Horde?" asked one of the characters, with his gun still pointed at Kain and Millie.

"NO!" said Kain immediately "Don't you know who I am? I'm Kain Blueriver!"

"And I am Millie! The best in the universe!" added Milie.

One of the helmet characters walks closer to Kain and takes of his helmet, Kain was shock to see that it was a black haired kid by the age of 13.

"It is ok you guys! It is Kain Blueriver!" assured the black haired kid, and all the other took of their helmets, they were all children.

"Kain, children……what……" whispered Millie.

"Gabrieve, no doubt! He must have done something to these kids!" said Kain with hatred in his voice.

"What's going on?" asked a new voice that approached, it was Lina accompanied by Zel and Amelia. "We saw these guys pointing strange weapons at you guy so we decided to help."

"Relax, they are just kids!" assured Millie.

One of the kids by the age of 14 with red hair and having an eye patch on his face, approached Lina, looking at her like if she was a monster. Lina was getting uncomfortable with this kid looking at her like that."WHAT?"

"You, you, you are Lina Inverse!" said the red head boy with a little bits of hatred in his voice. All the other kids just gasped and looked right at Lina.

"Yup. That is me!" said Lina in her usual self. But still surprised by the way all theses kids looked at her with such hatred.

"DAMN YOU!" yelled the red head boy pointing his gun at Lina, and all the others did the same.

"Hey wait a minute" protested Amelia. "What's all of this about?"

"She is the cause of all of our disasters!" growled the red head boy. "It is because of you that so many suffers every day."

"What?" gasped Lina.

"What are you kids talking about?" protested Zel "Lina has done nothing to any one!"

"It is because of her that all our parent die!" yelled the red head boy " The Horde invaded our Planet to look for her! And killed every body, it is all her fault!"

Lina was in shock, Gourry killed all these kids' parents to get her? He destroyed an entire planet so he could kill her?

"ENOUGH!" yelled the black haired boy "lower your gun you guys, she has nothing to do with this!

All the other kids slowly lower down their guns, except the red head boy.

"What are you talking about Matayas? Our families all die because of her!"

"It was the Horde and Gabrieve that killed them Muzart!" said the black haired boy, now identified has Matayas "it's not her fault that the Horde is after her. As far as I can see she is just another victim like us!"

The red head boy, now identified has Muzart gasped; he looked at Lina and her friends, and was divided between the facts that she might be also a victim, and for what has happened to him. Gourry killed his father right in front of him, and took his eye.

Matayas ordered some of the kids to take Muzart to his tent to calm down.

"What is going on here? Who are you kids? And what's this all about?" Asked Zel right after Muzart left.

Matayas took a deep breath and start to explain. "We are from another planet from sector 452, from the planet Zoidst. But yesterday the Horde came to our world, and started to destroy every thing in their path. They came all of a sudden that we weren't' prepared to organize an defense, and easily they defeated us……"

"And what the red head boy said….." interrupted Amelia.

"Gourry's plan was to kill all the habitants of our planet, because he didn't want any survivor while he took over the planet."

Lina gasped and landed on the ground. She could not take this anymore, every day she has to learn more, and more, of Gourry's evil. Zel was going to help her but she stopped him, saying that she doesn't want anybody's help right now.

Matayas continued with his story "When our parents found this out they decided to send all the children away in enormous black ships like theone we have. Many ships have been destroyed but ours have managed to escape."

"That's horrible……" shivered Amelia. She just could not take so many injustices.

Kain walks to Lina, angry to see that she doesn't do anything to stop Gourry for good. "Well Lina………have you change your mind yet?"

Lina only gave him silence.

"For heaven sakes Lina! Must many people continuo to die so that you can finally decide to destroy Gabrieve?"

"SHUT UP!" cried Lina as she punched Kain in the face.

Lina was breathing heavily, because of all her nerves.

"Lina……." Said Amelia approaching her

"I'm going back to the ship!" said Lina turning back to the Sword Breaker. She just could stand this no more. She hated the future

_-----_

Many believes that Lina acts by her own selfishness, always asking something in return by her services, that she doesn't care about others. But they are wrong. Even by her bad reputation, she have proven many times that she cares for others, there was the time that Rezo had treated to destroy an entire village if Lina did not returned the Philosopher stone to him, she could never live with herself with the guilt, and the times that she destroys a city by using her Dragon Slave, she always makes sure that no innocent gets kill by that powerful spell. There were times that Gourry told the others that deep inside, Lina has a nice heart. And he is right. She fell guilty for what happened to those kids and their planet.

"I guess……….there is just, one thing to do!" This the most difficult decision that Lina ever made in her life, a decision that she never wanted to do, but she could not live on knowing that many will continuo to suffer because of her.

"Hello!" said Canal as she entered Lina's room in another maid outfit, carrying a cup of tea. "Here is tea made by me, and I assure you it is much better than the one that Millie does. (Well maybe not)"

But Lina did not respond to Canal. She just sist in her bed, with her hair covering her eyes. Canal got curious and walks a little closer to see her face, trying to study her emotions, but, in that exact moment Lina opened her eyes.

"AAAAHHH!" cried Canal, dropping the tea.

Lina did not notice Canal, she jut got out of bed and walked out of her room.

"Damn what's with her? oh damn! My tea is ruin." Cursed Canal.

_-----_

Kain, Millie Zel and Amelia were in the kitchen, and Kain was with a sac of ice on his face, because of Lina's punches. "Damn, that girl doesn't stop punching me ever since she got here. Does she think I'm a punching bag?"

"Well it is your fault!" snapped Amelia "You are the one who doesn't stop torturing her by telling all the things that Mr. Gourry is doing."

"I'm just telling the true!" replied Kain.

"You just don't care for Lina's feelings!" yelled Amelia, punching the table.

"And I suppose that her feelings are more important than the ones that die every day by Gabriev's hands?" Yell Kain back.

"ENOUGH!" interrupted Zel the arguing. "This wills gets us no were!"

"I agree!" Every one turn to who ever said that, it was Lina, in a very serious tone that no one ever saw.

"Miss Lina?" Amelia looked at her friend, surprised by her strange attitude, she never saw Lina like this. "You probably want to eat something?"

"No Amelia, I'm not hungry."

Amelia and Zel gasped. Never in their life they believed that Lina would say that she is not hungry.

"I just came here to say something to Kain." Lina pointed her looks to Kain.

"What is it?"

"You win. I……I……I am going to kill Gourry."

"You will?" Kain wanted to jump in joy, but he did not want to risk getting another punch by her, so he remained calm and silence. Amelia and Zel were in shock when they heard Lina's words. But Zel noticed something in her eyes, and it scared him, a lot.

"Yes." responded Lina, very simply "But I don't want to face him in this period of time, here he is very powerful even for me. I want to face him in my time so I can defeat him more easily."

"I see, but I'm sorry to say that to do that, we need to steal something from the Horde HQ. We will need to plan this very carefully and……."

"I don't care what it takes, just DO it!" ordered Lina, leaving the kitchen, back to her room.

"Lina, Wait!" called Amelia running after Lina, but Zel grabbed her. "Zel, let me go, I need to talk to her!"

"No Amelia let her go!"

"But Zelgadiss, don't you see that she is suffering by making this decision? We need to talk to her!"

"Amelia, in any other time you know that I would agree with you, but for now we better leave her alone. Did you saw the looks on her face? I never saw that expression on her before."

Amelia sniffed and landed on her knees. "Our Group is falling apart."

_In Lina s room._

Indeed, Lina made the most terrible, difficult decision she ever made in her life. She is going to kill Gourry for the safety of others. "Gourry………I miss you so much."

Lina looked at the window of her room, watching the endless night. Memories running in her mind. She was weanling to sacrifice the entire world to save the man that was more than a best friend to her. The man who stood up in her side every single battle. The man who was the first one who ever talk to her, as a friend, and made her feel happy. The man she has fallen in love with. "We have been into a lot of things together, him and me. But now……"

Now for the safety of the other, she must sacrifice her heart. "Gourry…… Gourry…….Gourry, please come back……come back to me Gourry……… Please………"

For the rest of the day, Lina remained in her room, crying to herself, wishing for the day she must kill Gourry, never to come.

_To be continue………_

Air Jay: And what a decision, no?

Sunny: Don't miss the next chapter! The big stuff is coming up!


	9. Chapter 9

Slayers Betrayed

Alandra: Here is a cool fic about the Slayers.

Maliska: A dramatic all, angus tic one.

Sunny: And for last, the Slayers and Lost Universe series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

_-----_

Chapter 9

_-----_

Crystals Grindes, is a very powerful source of energy used by many, even a small fragment can charge an entire ship, or even a time machine.

These white crystals get their energy by absorbing every natural resources of an entire planet. When the crystals are green is when they are in their full power.

Planet Zoidst, conquered by the Horde a few days ago, the planet now is nothing but an endless desert, witch is had his entire resources absolved by the Horde's crystals Grindes. And in that planet there is a small factory or a warehouse for the Crystals, if you may. The entire factory has almost a 100 mans in silvered armor with helmets, a personal war clouts of the Horde, guarding the factory. And guarding that factory is also the 2º in command of the Horde, Gourry Gabrieve.

_-----_

Five of the guards, walk inside with precaution, not to be found by any one.

Once they got inside:

"We got inside!" said one of the five guards as they hide behind one of the enormous pillars of the factory (now come on, don't tell me you don't know who they are!)

"It's about time." complained Lina, taking off her helmet "Didn't you have a better disguised than these armor of the Horde, Kain? They are as hot as they can get, and it is difficult to breathe in here"

"Well…." Kain takes out his helmet "It worked for me when I got into one of these factories and steal one of the crystals to power up my time machine to get you guys."

"You got no complain from me!" Zel taking out his helmet "its better than to use a stupid bunny clout, or have to dress up as a woman!"

"You dress up has a woman Zel?" asked Millie with a lot of curiosity.

Zel felt embarrassed by stupidly telling all that happen to him "nothing, nothing, just forget what I said!"

"So what do we do now?" asked Amelia.

"Well, to bad Canal's sensors could not find where's the flour that the Horde is keeping their crystals. So we have no choice but to check every flour." Said Kain.

"Not a smart thing Kain!" complained Lina "You forgot that……Gourry is here!"

"The reason that Gabrieve is here is because the security system here is not yet full operational!" said Millie "So it's a perfect opportunity to steal a crystal now so that you guys can return back to your time!"

"True, we'll have to be extra careful this time, Lina" said Zelgadiss.

"I know…..I know……." Whispered Lina, she know very well what she must do when she returns back to her time.

"Alright" said Kain "let's put our helmets on and let's go to that elevator…."

"Elevator?" asked Amelia confused

"Just come with me….. Amitytytyti!"

"AMELIA! A-M-E-L-I-A!"

"Such Amelia!" ordered Zel as he covers her mouth. "You what to get us caught?"

"Sorry."

_-----_

After that every put on their helmets back and followed Kain to a nearby elevator, once they got there Kain pushed a button, and immediately it came, with a person in there it was a bald man with a scar in his left eye, his entire bode is covered by a cape, and with his right hand holding a staff.

The gang had no choice but to get in so that that man would not suspect a thing. Once they all got in, the man pushed the button to close the doors, and then he turns to the others with his eyes closed and with a smile in his face. In that moment Lina started to fell like she knows this man from some were.

"It has been a long time, Lina-san." said the man, and in that moment Lina recognized the man.

"Xellos?" asked Lina in disbelieve

"Yup!"

Both Lina and Amelia laughed hysterically when they saw Xellos. Kain , Millie and Zel sweat dropped and Xellos felt so embarrassed.

"Mr Xellos, you're bald!" Amelia managed to say between the laughts.

"You look so stupid!" said Lina after taking her breath.

"Will you two shut up! You want us to get caught?" yelled Zel.

"And who here is yelling?" replied Lina. Zel blushed in embracement.

"What do you want Xellos?" demanded Kain taking out his Psycho Sword

"Now, now Kain, my friend, I'm not here to kill you, I'm here to help!" said Xellos, backing away from Kain's blade.

"I don't believe you!"

"Wait a minute!" interrupted Lina "Kain, you know Xellos?"

"Of course I do! He is one of Gabrieve's minions!"

"What's that?" asked Zel amazed "Now Xellos works for Gourry?"

"I was forced to……." Said Xellos a little ashamed. "But he let me live for some strange reason!"

"What are you talking about Xellos?" asked Lina, confused.

Xellos took a deep breath and started to explain. "After your disappearing Lina, Gourry changed a lot, and he started to kill some of your friends, as well has some very powerful Mazokus, he became so powerful that……you will not believe this……he defeated all the remaining parts of Shabrimingdo, with just one blow, he didn't even had the Sword of Light to do it! After that he eliminated the entire Mazoku race, not one was left alive."

"Well, at least that is some good news." Said Zel.

"Oh shut up!" murmured Xellos

Lina could not believe it, Gourry managed to defeat Shabrimingdo so easily, she practically almost die when she faced him, she didn't even imagined that Bastion would made Gourry so powerful at this point. This is getting very complicated, how will she defeat a man who can kill the King of Mazokus so easily.

"After that he started to organize the Horde all under the instructions of Bastion. I never saw Bastion myself, only hear his voice or saw him on the screens."

"Alright Xellos" interrupted Lina "We are not here to talk about Gourry, we need is some Crystal Grindes so…"

"So that you can return back to your time Lina-san" finished Xellos.

"How do you know?"

"Well, now, that is a secret! (Man, I miss saying this!)"

"XELLOS!"

"Alright, alright, Gourry told me that you have been taken by some people from the future, when he was about to kill you." Xellos turn his looks to Kain "That is why he has been haunting you family, Kain Blueriver. You told him your name so he's been hunting you."

"Curse him" murmured Kain.

"So I'm here to help you guys to destroy Gourry and…." Xellos was interrupted when Zelgadiss grab him by the collar of his cape."

"Why should we trust you Xellos?"

"That's right, after all, you work for Gourry!" said Millie.

"And plus…" added Zel "This could be some one of your sick plays, how can we be sure that you are the ONE that has made Gourry change so much………"

"Excuse me!" interrupted Xellos removing Zel's hand. "I know that you guys never trusted me, but I'm not the one responsible for Gourrys changes, I hate him as much as you all do right now!"

"Still, why should we trust you Xellos?" asked Lina.

"Why? Why? Because he did THIS to me!" Xellos removed his cape, every one gasped of what they saw, Amelia looked away horrified of what she's seeing. Xelllos entire body is noting but a robotically structure, mechanical, and tubes showing oleo replacing the blood. The only flesh he has is his right arm, neck and head. "He removed my Mazoku powers and forced me to work for. I always executed all of his orders and work perfectly on each mission, but as appreciation of all my work he decides to blast my body and turn me into a cyborg. Did I win your confidence now?" Xellos almost sounded like he wanted to cry.

Every Slayers gang was amazed, Xellos probably deserved this, but considering the fact that he was a height level mazoku, who would have thought that he would be reduced to this.

"Alright Xellos, you won!" said Lina putting a hand on Xellos mechanical shoulder. Xellos just smiled and put on his cape.

"So where must we go to get the Crystals?" asked Kain

"I will take to the flour!" Xellos pushed one button and they went to the flour where the Crystals are. Once they got out Xellos make sure that no one would be on the look out, assuring them that the cost is clear. "Go to the end of that corridor, it will take you at least 5 minutes to get there, but you will find an golden door, that is where the an enormous room with our crystals."

"Aren't you coming with us Xellos?" asked Lina noticing that he wasn't following them.

"I'll be making sure that Gourry won't find you!"

Lina said nothing more as she followed the other, leaving Xellos with his usual grins in his face. "You've always been such a fool, Lina Inverse."

_-----_

Xellos teleported back to the chamber to where Gourry is.

"What do you want Xellos!" asked Gourry, annoyed by Xellos presence.

"My lord, I've came to inform you that Lina and her friends are running to your trap." Say Xellos as he bowed.

Gourry face was replaced by his evil look and despicable grin. "Excellent, call my guards on room 13 and 45 to meet me in room 53."

"Yes, my Lord."

Gourry immediately rushes to room 53. "Finally, the day of my revenge has come. Today, Lina Inverse will die!"

"_I will not allow it!_" cried the mysterious voice. "_If you dare to touch Lina I swear I'll kill you!_"

Gourry just laughed at the mysterious voice treats. "Stop with your insignificant treats, you miserable imbecile! You may have protected Lina in the past, but today you will witness her demise."

Still in Gourrys chamber, Xellos contacted his troops like Gourry ordered, with his usual evil grin in his face. "This is all going according to **MY** plan, Lina and Gourry are running into my trap. Gourry doesn't know that I have prepared a special surprise for him and the others. Never again will I bow, or be ridiculed by you, you demented freak. Go ahead and hunt Lina if you want, but I will be the real hunter."

_-----_

The gang has finally arrived to golden door that Xellos said. When they got there, they notice that door isn't locked, it is open.

"I have a bad felling about this." Said Amelia.

"I agree." Said Zel.

"Well, lets just get inside and get this over with!" said Lina entering the room, with all the others following behind. Once they got inside every thing was dark.

"We sure could use some light in here." Said Millie

"I guess this call for _LIGHTNING_!" said Lina casting a lightning spell.

But all they have found was nothing but and empty, enormous white room.

"WHAT!"

"We have been tricked!" growled Zel.

"You got that right!" said a voice from behind them. When they turn round they saw Gourry with a thousand solders pointing their guns at Lina and her friends.

Lina felt like she had seen a ghost, when she looked at Gourry with that evil look at his face. This is a moment the true, a moment she promised to do, but she hates to do it. "I guess it was inevitable."

"But it will end today!" said Gourry releasing some of his dark aura. He had been waiting for this for a long, long time.

Never in her life has fate such a horrible game on Lina, here she is in front of the man that has been more than a friend to her, but now he hates her more than anything. Every little thing that she has done to him has come back to haunt her. But what really scares Lina is that he has the looks of a wild man, ready to attack at any moment.

"This is not good, this is defiantly not good!" trailed off Kain with his psycho sword already up.

Gourry just looked at his former friends with a very evil smirk. He has been waiting for this in a long, ling time.

With out any warning his shoots a fire ball at one of his troops, burning him to ashes and killing him instantly. Every one was shocked of the way Gourry killed one of his own men, cold-blooded.

"Gourry……" whispered Lina.

"You kill your own men just to show how powerful you are Gabrieve!" protested Kain "You are a monster!"

"Thank you!" said Gourry, then turns to his troops, all looking at him with fear. "**Troopers, out!** Lock the door properly on your way out, I want to finish them all by my self. And find the Sword Breaker and destroy it! LEAVE US!"

Immediately the troops obeyed him, they know that Gourry was not to be disobeyed. Then he turns back to Lina and the others

_-----_

Unknown to them some one is spying on then in that precise moment. It is Xellos watching them on the screen of his monitor, in another room. "I'm the one who will end up wining here. Poor Gourry. You've always been a worthless fool!" said Xellos, in one of his usual evil smiles. "I never told you that I have implanted special tubes in the air vents of that room you build for your trap, and those tubes will unleash a poison gas, and you and Lina will not escape. The walls of that room are made of a very resistant material, it can even resist the Giga Slave, you should not have ordered your troops to lock the doors, and you made a big mistake. Good bye, Gourry Gabrieve and Lina Inverse." In this last phrase he pushed the button to unleash the gas, but nothing happened. "What's going on? I don't understand!" Xellos keep on punching the button but still the gas was not unleashed.

_-----_

Gourry begin to walk to his opponents but they all took one step behind, this entertained Gourry, a lot. "What's the matter? Are you people afraid of me? I understand that!" Gourry then turn his looks to Lina "Well Lina Inverse, don't you have anything to say? No smart ass comment, now that you see how powerful I have become?"

"Indeed you become powerful Gourry! We have been told of how you destroyed Shabrimingodo" said Zelgadiss.

"But to use that power to torture innocent people is unforgivable!" Protested Amelia.

"So what?" said Gourry very coldly. "My Master Bastion, gave me all this power, I have to use in some way!"

"But Why Gourry, Why?" snapped Lina, waiting for a straight answer from him, he doesn't know how mush he has made her suffering these last days because of him. "You betrayed me so that you could become powerful?"

"My dear Lina Inverse, after I put my life on the line for you a million times, how did you ever repay my loyalty? You keep on treating me like crap!" replied Gourry "So who betray who?"

Lina didn't know how to reply back, it is true that after all he has done for her she always insulted him and punching him all the time, but that is something she can not help it. Still, her attitude has destroyed their friendship. "Gourry……"

"Curses!" Kain thought to himself. "This is something I wanted to avoid at all cost. We should never have trusted that bastard Xellos!"

Gourry started to concentrate his hand, every on thought that he was about to attack them but all he did was throwing his spell to the ground. "Before I destroy you all there is a traitor that needs to be kill." in the smoke a figure started to appear, it is Xellos.

"Xellos?" they were all amazed of how Gourry managed to teleport Xellos to where they are.

"Wha-What….." Xellos was more surprised than every one, he was just in another room trying to activate the gas, and now……"S-salutation, my master……"

"Don't give me your song and dance Xellos!" Snapped Gourry "You were trying to activate the poison gas that you putted on here!"

"WHAT?" gasped Amelia.

"Xellos was trying to kill us all!" said Millie.

Xellos was in silence for a moment. Busted. Never in his life has anyone ever caught in the act. He was completely losing his touch. "Well, it is best that I confess it all. True, I set up every thing up so I could kill you all, it was all so easy……"

"Damn you!" growled Zelgadiss.

"I figure that you would try something Xellos, so I sent my spies to look at you!" said Gourry "Still Xellos, you haven't notice something right?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Gourry lifts his fingers up, and something comes out of Xellos robotic shoulder witch caused him some pain.

"**AHHHH!** What was that…..WHAT?" Xellos gasped in surprise when he saw what come out of his robotic body, it was a small glowing ball.

"It's a Bon-Bond spell!" said Zelgadiss, in a tone saying that he was amazed to see such a spell.

"What's that?" asked Amelia.

"For what I know, it's a spell from the ancient world. It may look insignificant but it is a very powerful and dangerous spell. That spell can only be used once in a life time, it works by putting it inside of your victims body, it absolves all his life force, once its done it explodes, destroying his victim as well."

"Oh my God!" gasped Millie nearly dropping her gun.

"But…..but……but how did a Bon-Bond spell got inside of me" asked Xellos.

"Why don't you ask Lina?" Asked Gourry with an evil smirk, destroying the Bon-Bond spell.

"What?"

Every one look at Lina, the look in her face absolutely says that she had something to do with this. "Its true I put it. I put when I touched Xellos in his shoulder. I knew that he was up to something, so I put that spell on him so that he wouldn't try one of his tricks!"

Xellos laughed "You surprise me Lina! This is probably the only time you have tricked me!"

"Are you sure Xellos?" Asked Gourry with that smirk on his face never fading. Xellos knew that Gourry was hiding something.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really believe that Lina discovered that you were a Mazoku when we fought Garv for the first time, Xellos?"

Xellos didn't know how to answers that, the true is that when we meet Garv in that desert place, Lina didn't sound so surprised when she found out that he was a Mazoku, that always puzzled him. Xellos turns back to Lina waiting for her to answer to Gourry's question.

"Well" Lina started "I had my suspicion the first time we meet, but it was all confirmed when there was that incident in Atlas city. Seygran sounded so afraid of Xellos, for him to be so afraid was because Xellos was a very Powerful Mazoku himself. I was just surprised to find out that Xellos was a high level Mazoku, when we fought Garv."

"He he, very smart Lina." Said Xellos.

"If you knew that, why did you let him travel with us Lina?" asked Zelgadiss.

"I know I should have killed him, but he might be of a use to us, since he knew so much about the Clair Bible."

"Very smart Lina." Said Xellos "My congratulations, you surprise me again Lina, it's becoming a horrible habit, still I always had the best of you all."

"You still don't understand Xellos!" laughed Gourry.

"What?"

"Your mission back then, was to study Lina and use her has bait for Garv. She might not know about the bait part, but tell me. She found out that you were a Mazoku very early; don't you think that she had evaluated your character back then? After all, she tricked you on selling her your Demon Blood Talismans so that you might not use any trick on her. The irony of it all Xellos is that you always believed that you had her under control, but it was always the other way around, she is the one that use you has a puppet, made you believe that you were always one step ahead, and you always ended up were she wanted you to be."

Xellos just looked at Gourry in horror, could be that he was right? Xellos turns his head to Lina, and by looking at her face he saw that there were no lies of what Gourry just said.

"HOLD ON!" said Zel and Amelia.

"What?" ask Lina.

"You mean to tell me that, I dress up has a bunny, a woman and made such stupid figures so that you could trick Xello?" asked Zel

"And you pretended that you didn't know how to use the Demon Talismans, when that piece of land was about to fall in Seilune?" added Amelia.

"Well…….yes." answered Lina, a little nervous.

"DO YOU KNOW THE HUMILIATIONS YOU PUT ME IN, LINA?" yelled Zel.

"AND DO YOU KNOW THAT BECAUSE YOU TRICKING XELLOS YOU ENDED UP DESTROYING ¼ OF SEILUNE?" yelled Amelia.

"Calm down guys, please." begged Lina with a sweat drop. "It was all to make Xellos believe that he always had the best of us, I knew that if we were patient he would finally lead us to the Clair Bible!"

"What are they talking about Kain?" Asked Millie with a sweat drop.

"I don't know." said Kain, also confused himself.

"DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" growled Xellos, he could not believe, all this time he was the one who was being used, he felt so ashamed, him, the general priest, being fooled by a mere human. He should have understand Lina's intention when she made him sell his Talismans

"Poor Xellos, the Trickster Priest, you have been trick!" laughed Gourry, in his evil laugh, and lifted up his hand and witch made a sphere trapping Xellos inside. "But you are no longer useful to me!" and with that he closed his fist, making the sphere shrink to the absolute small size.

"**NO GOURRY HAVE MERCY!**" cried Xellos as the sphere shrieked, hearing the sound of Xellos body cracking and his cries of pain as it does.

Every body look at Gourry in horror, he killed Xellos like if he was an insect. Lina could never get used of Gourry's cruelty.

"To bad," said Zel "I always hoped that I could kill Xellos myself." Every one fall, anime style.

"Xellos was nothing but a puppet, even in the end" Said Gourry, very coldly.

"I see." Said Zel " Xellos always knew how to find us, so you have used him to lure us here!"

"So that is why you spare Xellos all this time!" added Lina.

"Yes. Yes, it's true, now if you don't mind, I'm going to kill the rest you." Said Gourry in an evil voice.

Every one backed away, getting ready to defend them self.This is it, the moment of true. A true that Lina can not escape.

_To be continued……._

Air Jay: I bet all you Xellos fans must hate us now.

Alandra: Shut up Air Jay!

Sunny: Gourry is going to fight the Slayers and Lost Universe gang.

Ramon: The big battle that every one's been waiting coming right up!


	10. Chapter 10

Slayers Betrayed

Alandra: Here is a cool fic about the Slayers.

Maliska: A dramatic all, angus tic one.

Sunny: And for last, the Slayers and Lost Universe series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

_-----_

Chapter 10

_-----_

The Slayers and the Lost universe gang are ready to fight their most hateful and dangerous enemy ever. Gourry Gabrieve. To the Slayers gang he was a very good friend, a great swordsmen, but a little naïve, still a very good friend. None of them knew what to do.

Gourry just stand there looking at them all with his evil grin and his demoniacal eyes. "Well now, here they are all, my enemies in front me, like sheep going to the wolf. Who shall I kill first?"

"Be careful!" warned Kain to the gang, he knew that Gourry's deciding who to kill first. Zel unleashed his sword, Amelia was ready to cast a spell and Millie pointed her gun at Gourry, has for Lina, she just stare at him, still not believing how cruel Gourry has become. All of this because of her.

Suddenly Gourry points his finger at them. "My choice is made." And a little light came out of his finger.

"**AAAARGH!** " Millie cried in pain. She got hit in her shoulder.

"Millie!" Cried Kain as he ran to Millie. Amelia followed ready to cast a healing spell on Millie.

Zel looked at Millie who had landed on the ground with an injured shoulder, and blood running down her shoulder, then turn his look back at the evil Gourry. "How did he do that? How did he launch that spell at Millie without me seeing it? The only thing I saw was a little light coming out of his finger! Damn, he really has become more powerful than Shabrimingo!"

"Damn, I miss." Laughed Gourry.

"Millie, are you ok?" Kain asked very worried.

Millie opens her eye to Kain. "I'm Ok, Kain……he just hit me in the shoulder." Millie managed to Say very weakly.

"I'll take care of her." Amelia said. "I'm cast a healing spell on her!"

"Thanks Ametiry!"

"IT'S AMELIA!"

Kain ignored her, he just stands up and walks directly to Gourry, releasing the Blade of his Psycho Sword, Zel joined him, putting the Astral Vine on his sword.

"Two against one, I'm in trouble now." Gourry taunted . Then reached for his pocket, every one was expecting him to put out his Sword of Light, but he surprised every one when he put out his own Psycho sword.

"What?" Zel was defiantly confuse. "What happened to your Sword of Light, Gourry?"

"That worthless thing?" laughed Gourry "I dispose of it, it was a very pathetic and weak instrument, besides, I have an incredible power, so big that I didn't need that junk."

Lina was once again surprised by Gourrys action. He always treasured that sword, always saying that it is a family treasure. damn, he never even let her use the sword, only in occasions when they were in trouble and she was the only one who could get us out of it by using the sword. "You have changed a lot Gourry, so much that it's hard for me to believe that you are the same man I knew!"

Gourry turns his looks to Lina with his evil grin. "Your right, I changed."

Kain took that opportunity to try to slash Gourry in haft.

But he blocked his attack. "Stupid fool!"

"AARG!" cried Kain in pain as Gourry punched him in the stomach, making him hit the wall.

"Good bye, Mr. Blueriver!" Gourry was about ready to kill Kain, when Zel interfered.

"**GARV FLARE!**" the spell almost hit Gourry, but he managed to escape somehow, but he was still a little disorientated, Zel took that advantage to attack Gourry. "Gotcha!"

BRASH

Zel could not believe it, Gourry is still disorientated, but he managed to block his attack with his sword, with his eyes closed.

"Is that your best, Zel?" mocked Gourry.

Zel tries up more sword attacks, but they were all blocked by Gourrys sword, and he still had his eyes closed. "Poor Zelgadiss Greywords."

Gourry kicked Zel in the face, making him hit the roof, but before he could hit the ground he grabbed him by the neck.

"Damn it!" cursed Zel trying to break free from Gourry grasp.

"It is useless Zel, but before you die, I want you to remember something, something that explains why you lost your fight against me. I was a much better swordsman than you before I met you and the others, I was a much better swordsmen than you while I was with you and the others, I'm still a much better swordsman than you. Good bye!"

"**ELMIKIA LANCE!**" cried Amelia.

The spell hit Gourry in the face, it wasn't strong enough to kill him, but it was strong enough to make him release Zel.

"That I enough!" yelled Amelia, pointing a finger at Gourry.

"Well now, is the Justice, pain in the butt, princess going to fight the mean old General of the Horde?" mocked Gourry.

"Gourry Gabrieve, there are many people that would give anything to obtain power, but you have sacrificed your friends, killing innocent people, and worst of all, you destroyed Lina's trust, for it!"

"Yes, yes, I know that, every one knows that."

"THAT is unforgivable! Destroying a beautiful friendship all because of your selfish matters! But I Amelia Will Tel……"Amelia was interrupted when she notice that Gourry was ignoring her, and rubbing his chin. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING!"

"You know" Gourry finally looks at her with a despicable grin. "This sounds very familiar, I heard that phrase somewhere, let me think. Oh yes, now I remember. Those where exactly the words your father used, before he die."

"My father?" Amelia gasped. The news of her fathers dead hit her like a knife.

"Yes, and let me tell you a little secret. I killed that worthless father of yours!"

"What?" Amelia landed on her knees. She has already lost her mother and sister, she was betrayed by her uncle and cousin, and now she lost her father, the man she admired the most, by the one she considered one of her most dearest friends, Amelia could not hold her tears no longer. "That's not true! THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

Gourry didn't waste anymore time and punched Amelia in the face, making her hit against the wall, violently.

Amelia could feel like her body was almost broken. She never remembers of being treated like this since her fight with Garv and Copy Rezo.

"Damn you Gourry!" yelled Zel. "Weren't you the one who complained about Copy Rezo hitting on girls?"

"So I changed my policy, sue me." Gourry mocked. "But you are lucky, you can watch Amelia die."

"**NO! STOP!**"

Gourry ignored him, and started to cast a spell, once again black aura surrounding his body.

"Please, Gourry! Don't do this" begged Lina. "She is your friend!"

But Gourry didn't listen and launched the dark blast at Amelia.

"**NO!**" Zel putted him self in front of Amelia and took the blast instead. "**AAARGH!**"

"Zelgadiss!" cried Amelia as she saw Zel taking the blast for her.

Has amazing has it seems, Zelgadiss was still on his feet, his clouts nearly shredded.

"Mr. Zelgadiss?" whispered Amelia.

"I'm…….I'm ok, Amelia!" Zel managed to say before he collapsed on the ground.

"Mr. Zelgadiss!" Cried Amelia as she crawled to him, even with all her injuries. But it is too late. Zelgadiss Greywords, is dead.

"Damn you!" Cried Millie as she shouted her gun at Gourry

But Gourry has activated his force field. "I thought that I have already killed you! Oh yes, Amelia cast a healing spell on you."

Lina could not believe that this is happening to her. Her friends are being destroyed by the one man she was about to sacrifice herself for. She had created a monster. She hasn't helped anyone because of the felling she has for the blond swordsman. "This can not be happening!" said Lina as she landed by her knees.

"But it is happening!" Snapped Kain as he grabbed Lina by her hair. "Look! One of your friends is dead! Must Gabriev continue to kill everyone until you decide to do something?"

"But……but ……I can't fight him………"

Kain was disgusted by her answer that he throws her away. "To think that you are consider a legend. Get Lost! You make me sick!"

Lina didn't want to be considering a legend, not if it means that she must kill the man she loves.

Millie was already landed on the ground because of the punches that Gourry gave her.

"Now , you die for sure!" Gourry was about ready to kill Millie, when Kain putted himself in front of her.

"Not so fast! You and I have some unfinished business to attend to!"

Gourry only smiled coldly at Kain's reaction. "You weak, idiotic fool! You will die, mortal!"

"The weak don't make History!" yelled Kain has he charged at Gourry, but with one swing, Gourry disarmed Kain.

"What! It can't be it's………AAARGH!" Kain was interrupted when Gourry shouted a beem at his shoulder.

"How pathetic, Mr Blueriver. Being murdered by the same man that killed your grandmother!" mocked Gourry very coldly pointing his finger at Kain.

"Damn you!"

"GOURRY!" shouted another voice, this time it was Lina Inverse. She just could not go on watching her friends being killed like this. This madness must stop.

Gourry just smirked. "Just a little patience Lina Inverse! As soon as I kill this fool, I'll take care of you!"

"NO GOURRY! Your revenge is with me! It's me you want!"

Gourry just looked at Lina for a moment, them he smirked again. "Very well, I was hoping on saving you for last. But it's your funeral." This is it, the real moment of true.

Amelia continues to crawl to Zel's lifeless body, she's been beaten up badly but she didn't care she had to go to Zel, she had to. "Z-Zel……please don't die……please……"

"I'm Ok Amelia……I'm Ok!" Zel managed to say. Once again the cursed body Rezo gave him had save him from death, but still he couldn't move, Gourry's attack was so strong that Zel just couldn't move.

"I'm casting a healing spell on you……"

"No………Amelia……save your power" But Amelia didn't listen, she continued to crawl to help him

_-----_

There they were, once the best dynamic duo the world has ever seen, but now the deadliest of enemies. Lina couldn't face that fact. She starts to understand how Eris must have felt when Copy Rezo betrayed her and end up killing her, but in Lina's case it's different, she always treated Gourry so bad, she never understood why she always did that, maybe she's the stupid one. "Gourry…….before we start, I must know something!" Lina was afraid to ask this question, but she must know "Is it true that….you killed every one? Did you kill all our friends?"

"But of course" that was Gourry's simple and cold response.

"But why?" Lina could not believe, Syphiel, Martina and the others all dead, by Gourry, but why. His revenge was with her. "Phil, Zangulos, Martina………everyone dead, but why Gourry Why?"

"You know, you started to sound like that cry baby Syphiel before I rip her heart of." Gourry said with an evil grin, felling proud of what he did.

"What?" Lina could not believe in this one. Gourry killed Syphiel. Of all persons she was the one who never treated Gourry like a fool, still he kill her. Lina started to feel her blood burning in anger. Even with the rivalry between her and Syphiel, Lina respected very much that girl. She saw her city being destroyed and all the ones she loves were killed by Copy Rezo, and even had the courage to help Lina defeat Pibrizio. How could Gourry kill some one like Syphiel. "How could you Gourry? You killed all our friends, and you just content your self by killing innocent people….."

"Innocents?" interrupted Gourry "There aren't innocent in the universe, they are all guilty of what they have done to me!"

"What?" asked Lina, confuse. "What are you talking about Gourry?"

"People have always treated me like an idiot, a brainless buffoon. HUMP, they even got me a nick name The idiot Swordman´, JELLYFISH´!" Gourry started to shake when he remembers those times "I never got any respect, NEVER"

"That's a lie!" snapped Lina

"**A LIE?** You know very well that no one ever respected me, not you, not Zel, not Amelia, not every one! I still remember when I said that I always knew that Xellos was a Mazoku, or when ever I said something smart, you guys were always amazed, like if I was some child that just said his first word! Damn It, I'm not……..I was not that STUPID! Tell me something Lina, do you remember that time when you forced me to dress has a girl for the first time, we have faced a Sea Dragon, who is the one that had the brilliant idea of how to defeat the Sea Dragon?"

Of course Lina remembers that time, it was one of the most humours moment of her life, but she's in no move to laugh. And it's true, Gourry was the one who had the idea of how to defeat that Sea Dragon, but she never gave him credit for that. "It…….it, was you, Gourry……."

"**You SEE!** I risked my life a hundred times, helped save this world, but I never got any respect, not from you, not from my so called friends, not from anyone!" Gourry closed his eyes heavily, remembering all the disrespect he had in his past life, them opens them again. "All I ever wanted was respect, but I never got any. My patience reached his limits, and I turn myself to the darkness, and when Master Bastion gave me power, I use it to make people fear me, It was more enjoyable." this last remark, Gourry finished with a grin.

Lina looked at Gourry in shock; she never imagined the pain in his heart was this big. Could it be true? Did we all disrespected Gourry? She was shaking but she looks up at Gourry. "Gourry………..do you think I don't know how you feel?"

For the very first time in a long time Gourry was confused "What do you mean?"

Lina took a deep breath "All my life, I've been insulted about being uncute, of being flat chest, and all that. In Zelpilia, every one compared me with Luna, always insulting me about my figure. And before I meet you I used to travel with a woman who……..who………I hate to admit it but she had a much better figure than me. But the worst part of all is when those comments came from you! I once remembered you telling me to have more consideration for your feelings. But did you ever considered MY feelings? You keep on and on, calling me Flatchest! Why can't you see me as a woman?" Lina could start to feel tears coming out of her eyes, but she could not help it, Gourry has released all his pain on her, so now she is releasing her pain on him. "So don't act like I don't understand how you feel, because I do, more than you can imagine. And you are wrong Gourry, you are wrong when you said that nobody respected you. I do respect you!"

"What?" this one has made Gourry laugh like a maniac. "You? Respect me? That is a million LAUGHT!"

"It is true!" Lina snapped.

"All right, then name me times when you show to every one that you respected´ me!" challenged Gourry.

Of course Lina took that challenge, she never backed away from a challenge before and she will defiantly not back away from a challenge from Gourry. "Very well! Do you remember your last fight with Zangulos? Syphiel and the others were about to interfere, but I didn't let them, because I respected your fighters pride, and I knew you wanted to finished this your own way………So tell me Gourry, what was that?"

Gourry looked at Lina, amazed, with his eyes wide open, he remembers that incident, could be that everything that Lina said was true? "Shut up! DIE!"

Gourry throw a punch at Lina. POW. Even with all the impact of that punch, Lina keep her ground. "You Know what it was, Gourry, in your heart you know that!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Remember when Martina put a curse on me? She then insulted you because you didn't know what Fiancé meant. And what was my first reaction Gourry?"

Gourry was frozen when he remembered that time. It was one of those times when he was insulted, but Lina……Lina……

"I was ready to beat the crap out of Martina!" continued Lina feeling that she is wining over Gourry. "I didn't care if I was cursed or not, I could not let Martina insult you! So tell me Gourry, what was all that?"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Gourry punched Lina in the stomach, making Lina land in one knee.

But even if she is hurt, Lina continued.

"Remember when Pibrizio kidnapped you Gourry?" this one has made Gourry froze again, he remembers it, he remembers it very well "He was about to kill you so I cast the Giga Slave to save you, I didn't even care if I was going to destroy the world or destroy myself, all I wanted was to save you! Tell me Gourry what was that? What were all these things?"

Gourry backed away as he remembers all that, in his mind the words on the Lord of Nightmares still echoed in his mind _She sacrificed herself and all she was, to save the life of that man!_´. Gourry covered his face with his hand and screamed, he's so confuse, and Lina notice that, but he amazed her when he try to run away, but she jumped in the air and landed right in front of him.

The look he has on his face, he was afraid and confuse.

Kain, still hurt was amazed, he never saw Gourry being afraid of any one, can it be that Lina could defeat him?

Lina still looked at Gourry, he was shaking. "Take a good look at me Gourry! And tell me …….. What were all those things?" Lina was shaking as well, maybe is because she is releasing all the stress she had held in her heart all this time.

Gourry looked at her, and for the first time in his dark life, he's crying. "Re-re-respect………"

"Yes"

Kain was amazed again. Gourry is crying? Did this monster cry?

Gourry lands on his knees, looking ashamedly at his hands, to his killer hands, letting his tears hit the ground. "Oh no………What have I done?"

Lina smiles, a weak smile. Gourry is back, the Gourry she knows and loves is back. So she walks to him, to try to calm him down. "It's ok Gourry…….it's ok."

But suddenly, a dark aura was all around him once again, and Gourry grabbs Lina by her neck.

"G-Goury" Lina was gasping for air. What happened? Gourry was just coming back to his usual self. Now he is trying to kill her again.

"I've waited for this moment for a long time! I will not rest until I kill you Lina Inverse!"

"Gourry…………..please…………"

_To continue………………_

Air Jay: HA hA hA. Do you think I was going to let this fic end like this?

Alandra: You are so bad, Air Jay.

Air Jay: I know, and I love it.

Ramon: and I also put some cool seriousness in this chapter.

Sunny: we know Ramon, we know.


	11. Chapter 11

Slayers Betrayed

Alandra: Here is a cool fic about the Slayers.

Maliska: A dramatic all, angus tic one.

Sunny: And for last, the Slayers and Lost Universe series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

_-----_

Chapter 11

_-----_

Fate is cruel. You can ask Lina Inverse. The man who was her best friend is now her worst enemy, and a man hated by all.

Lina can feel Gourry's hand squeezing her neck, and for the very first time in her life she is afraid of fighting, even when she already said to every one that she fights to win.

"You won't die like this, Lina inverse!" said Gourry as he throw Lina to the wall "Not with out making you suffer!"

"For Heavens sake's Gourry, listen to……" Lina was silence when she looks back at Gourry, noticing that he is preparing a spell. Gourry's a sorcerer? Bastion must have given him a lot of power.

"_Let the power hidden in my soul be called to the infinite!_" Said Gourry casting his spell. Lina could not believe, he is casting a……

"_RA-TILL!_" Gourry shoot the spell at Lina but she managed to escape it, but the spell has hit the wall, making an enormous explosion, the wind of that explosion has made Lina hit the ground heavily, when she lifted her head she could not believe the enormous power of Gourry's Ratill, she never saw a Ratiil with such intensity, not Zel 's Ratill could reach such power.

"Surprise Lina?" Asked Gourry, looking at the amazed Lina. "Don't be. I've study Zel's Ratill, I know that this spell is more fatal to the Mazokus, but I have perfected it, making it also fatal to the others as well. I also learned some other spells, like your precious Dragon Slave Lina!"

"Stop this Gourry!" demanded Lina as she got up. "This isn't like you!"

"It does not matter to me what you think! You will realise who I am when it's too late!"

"You are lying to your self Gourry! I know that there is still some of my Gourry in you, I saw the looks on your face when I was talking to you, and I even saw you crying."

Gourry slapped Lina on the face making her fall on the ground. "Oh please! Just listening to you brings irritation to my ears! It does not matter to me if you agree of who I am or not. My only concern is to destroy you!"

Lina just looked at him, holding her injured cheek, and tears in her eyes, she just could not believe how cold Gourry is replying to her.

"I've waited a long time for this day, and I will not allow your stupid speeches stand in the way of having my dreams come true" Gourry lifted his hands and he magically made Lina hit the wall, but she didn't fall to the ground, she remain stuck in it.

"What's wrong?"

"I used my magic, so that you won't run away for the Final Blow!" Gourry's body turn red, and Lina knew what he is doing, he's casting a dragon Slave.

"Gourry, please……" Whispered Lina, with more tears in her eyes, she wasn't even struggling to break free, she had enough pain, she just wish for death to take her and put her out of her misery.

"This……is all……hopeless……" murmured Kain, crawling with his Psycho Sword.

"_Lets the fools that stand in our way by destroyed by the Power you and I posses!_" said Gourry, finishing g the spell and looking at the crying Lina with a grin. "It's over Lina Inverse! How ironic, being kill by the same Spell you treasure so much! Good bye !"

"**STOP IT!**" Shouted the Mysterious Voice.

Lina gasped when she heard the mysterious voice. She knows that voice

Suddenly sparks surrounded Gourrys arms, making him break the dragon slave spell, and freeing Lina.

Kain is confused, what is going on?

"What the heck!" growled Gourry trying to break free, but that only made more sparkles appear, making him back away from Lina.

"Damn you!" yelled Gourry, directing to the mysterious voice. "What do you think you're doing, you fool?"

"_I told you I would not let you hurt Lina!_" replied the mysterious voice.

Lina gasped again, she defiantly knows who the mysterious voice is. She is so confused. It is him, it's really him, but how can it be him? "Gourry?"

"_Lina, get out of here!_" demanded the Mysterious Voice……or Gourry………….it's so confusing. "_I can't hold him for long!_"

"Gourry…..it is you." Said Lina getting up, and for the first time in many days, she is smiling, she has no doubt, the mysterious voice is Gourry, the real Gourry, the Gourry she loves so much. Then who is this guy she's been fighting all along? Who the heck is this guy passing out has Gourry?

The mysterious voice (or Gourry) saw that Lina is too emotional to even move, so he decided to do something.

Suddenly and Golden spear surrounded the Evil Gourry.

Kain was even more confuse. "what the heck is going on, who is Gourry here?"

"Gourry……" Whispered Lina. She just wants to know what's going on

_Inside the sphere._

The evil Gourry look around, trying to find a way out of the trap he is in, but then another figure started to appear, the evil Gourry growled again at the source of the mysterious voice, growled at the transparent figure of……Another Gourry?

"You!" Evil Gourry's face's full of rage. "I was this close on killing Lina! After all these years you finally decided to interfere! What the heck do you want?"

"_I'm here to get my body back!_" said the Another Gourry.

_To be continued……_

Maliska: What is going on here?

Ramon: Who is the real Gourry?

Sunny: All these answers will be answered soon! Don't miss it.


	12. Chapter 12

Slayers Betrayed

Alandra: Here is a cool fic about the Slayers.

Maliska: A dramatic all, angus tic one.

Sunny: And for last, the Slayers and Lost Universe series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

_-----_

Chapter 12

_-----_

"WHAT?" yelled the evil Gourry, then he laughed "FOOL! You've always been an idiot, it's been a million years, in case you have forgotten, and your body can not live with out me."

"_I don't care about that!"_ replied the Another Gourry. _"You have made me do the most despicable things ever imagined, and you did it in my name. You are the worst kind of creature ever!"_

The evil Gourry just laughed coldly. "Really? What about your revenge on Lina? The deep hate you have for her?"

"_I NEVER HATED LINA! It's true that I was mad at her at that time, but I never, NEVER hated her._"

"You know very well that she never respected you……."

"_That's a lie, I heard what she said!_"

"Yes I know and you were crying like a baby."

"_Enough! Because of you I saw the way you kill all my friends, I saw you beat Zel and Amelia, you try to kill Lina, and you killed million of innocents, all of this saying that you are me. All these years I was powerless to stop you but it all ends today!_"

"What?" that was all the evil Gourry said as the Another Gourry transformed into gas and entered the Evil Gourry's body.

_-----_

"Gourry?..." whispered Lina as the golden sphere despaired and revealed Gourry on his knees, his hands holding himself, with a look that sounded like he's in deep concentration and pain, but sweating like hell.

"L-L-Lina……please help me……I need your help!" called Gourry, in a suffering tone.

Lina of course ran to Gourry.

"No Lina wait! It's another one of his traps!" Shouted Kain, but Lina didn't listen to him.

"Gourry, What's going on?" asked Lina as she knelled near Gourry.

"Lina……I……I can't hold him for ever." Said Gourry still in suffering tone.

"Who Gourry, WHO?" asked Lina, wondering who is Gourry talking about

"There isn't much time…….. You kneed to stop him for good!"

"What must I need to do?"

Gourry lifted his head and looked at Lina. "Kill me Lina! Kill me now!"

"What?" Lina backed away. What is Gourry asking her? To kill him? The one thing that Lina could never do. "No……No Gourry you can not ask me that!"

"Please Lina, it's the only way!" begged Gourry as he lifted his hand tryig to reach Lina.

"NO! You can not ask me that!" cried Lina, feeling more devastated than before.

"Please Lina! You don't know how much I've been suffering! For once in your life do has I say and Kill me! Please!"

Lina shocked her head, she can not do that, not to the man she loves.

"Then I'll do it!" said Kain as he jumped to the air, really to kill Gourry with his Psycho Sword.

Gourry let out a smile. His torment is almost over.

"NO!" cried Lina as she jumped to the air and punched Kain, stopping him from killing Gourry. This made Kain drop his sword near Gourry.

"Lina, you stupid idiot!" yelled Kain as he got up to his knees.

"I won't let you kill Gourry!" Lina yelled back.

"Pity!" mocked Gourry in an evil voice and an evil face. Lina turns to him and saw that he is once again covered by a dark aura and holding Kain sword. "This is your first and last mistake! FIREBALL!"

The fireball was going directly at Lina, but she slapped the Fire ball, making it disappear.

Booth Kain and Gourry were shocked with amazement.

Gourry took one step back, this is the first time that Lina was fighting back at him. And the look in her eyes…… Anger. Gourry never saw that look in Lina's eyes before.

"Who are you?" asked Lina with a dangerous voice and pointing her finger at Gourry.

"You don't know who I am?" replied Gourry very coldly and putting Kain sword in his pocket "Well, let me remind you. I am the second in Command of the mighty Horde! I am Gourry Gabri……."

"NO YOUR NOT!" Shouted Lina so loud, almost making Gourry fall down.

"Huh?"

"I don't know who you are, but you are not Gourry Gabrieve! The Gourry I know would never do the things you do. You are just a dirt bag using Gourrys image. The jig is up pal! Tell me who you are!"

Kain looked at Lina strangely. What is she talking about? Has she gone mad?

Gourry just looked at Lina with an evil smirk. "You took a long time to find out Lina. I was hoping on sending you to hell, thinking that you have been killed by the man you love. But I might as well confess."

Dark smoke started to come out of Gourry's body, making him land on his knees again, and breathing heavily and with much difficulty. Lina was about to Gourry when she notice that the smoke was taking a form, some part of that smoke is still connected to Gourry's body. Finally the smoke took the form of the one person that not Lina or Kain expected to see.

"Bastion?" said Lina.

"Yes, Lina Inverse. It is I. The emperor of the Horde!" Said Bastion looking at his enemies.

"You dirty bastard! All this time it was you, it was you not Gourry! All this time you have been inside of Gourry body, passing out has him!"

"No it can't be!" said Kain, shaking his fist. "Gabrieve was always present when ever Bastion appeared on the screens or on the monitors!"

"It is amazing what a person can do with Holograms!" replied Bastion.

"Holograms? So that is why I never saw you in real life!"

"But how did you survived, Bastion?" asked Lina "I'm sure that you were dead, the last time we met!"

"True, the ones that have defeated me the first time could not destroy me, not even with that sword that had weakened me. So they have imprisoned me in that crystal ball that would drain my power, and eventually kill me. Lucky for me when the explorers came to the temple they accidentally sent me free, but my body was weak that is when I realised that I needed another body to survive."

"I see." Said Lina "So that is why you have been kidnapping the people of Vedras! Not only you needed an army, but you also needed a body to habitat in."

"You are nothing but a parasite, Bastion!" insulted Kain. "To think that all this time, I've hated to wrong guy!"

"When Lina destroy the crystal ball I was in, I had no choice but to pick up a new body, but this fool released them all" Bastion pointed at the exhausted Gourry. "I hade no choice but to take over his body. The process was almost impossible because this man was caring the same sword that has defeated me."

"Weaken you?" asked Lina confused, and then it hit her that probably it must have been one of Gourry's ancestors that have help defeat Bastion the first time.

"So the first thing I managed to do was to make him throw away his sword, then I completed the process of controlling his body. I was amazed at first, I've gain a incredible power just by controlling Gourry's body, don't ask me how I did it, I personally don't know, still it is a incredible power that helped destroy Shabrimingodo in a blink of a eye. Then I made a research on Gourry's memories trying to find out if there could be anyone that could represent a menace to me. That is how I found out about your friends Lina, and to be in on the safe side I decided to kill them all."

"Gourry's memories?"

"Yes Lina Inverse, don't be surprised about Gourry having memories, because he has, that is how I managed to learn about the Ratil and the Dragon Slave. As well as I managed to learn about the hidden pain in his heart, witch is about you people never respecting him!"

"What?" does that mean that what Gour…..Bastion said was not a lie? it was all the deep sadness inside Gourry's feelings. Lina shocked her head, she must talk to Gourry later after she defeat Bastion.

Kain looked at the expression on Lina's face, she is finally determent to kill him.

"Bastion…….." said Lina in a challenging but furious tone. "Today is the day you are going DOWN!"

"Really?" mocked Bastion as he entered Gourry's body again. "So how do you expect to do what others have tried to do in so many moons and so many suns?"

"Bastion……I have faced so many bandits, so many Mazokus and dark lords in the past, but you, you are the Worst of all! You killed all my friends, you kill so many innocents, and you destroy the honour of a great swordsman by making people believe that he became a heartless killer. And worst of all, you make me pass a living hell by believing in it! **YOU ARE GOING TO DIE BASTION!**"

"Spare me of you menaces Lina Inverse!" said Bastion-Gourry as he charged at Lina, punching her hard in the head.

"Damn it!" murmured Kain. "Not only is he powerful, but he is also fast. he is invincible...wait a minute here. Lina got hit by the punch but she didn't even move."

Lina looked back at Bastion-Gourry slowly, still with look of anger in her face.

"You want some more Lina? Then take thiPUFFFF!" Bastion-Gourry was interrupted when Lina punched him hardly in the stomach making Bastion-Gourry fall on the ground.

Kain is chocked and amazement. He is finally seeing Lina in action.

"Damn youHeARFFFF!" Bastion-Gourry tries to get up again but he landed on one knee, holding his injured stomach, for the first time in his life he's spilling blood out of his mouth. "Impossible, but how? In just one punch she took me down! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Bastion –Gourry's body is shaking because of the pain. For the first time Bastion-Gourry feels fear.

"Get up you fitly pig!" demanded Lina "That punch was for Shylphiel! Now I must avenge the others."

Bastion –Gourry could not believe what just happened to him, with just one punch Lina Inverse almost killed him, never in his life had he received a treatment like this. The look on Lina's face is still full of anger, and Bastion hates to admit it but he's afraid. Her power is getting bigger, is it the power that the Mazokus have been afraid for so long? "Ghaaaa!" gasped Bastion-Gourry as Lina walked slowly at his direction.

"Get ready Bastion, your end is near" threatened Lina.

"What? You believe that? You think that you can defeat the powerful Bastion? How dare you speak to me this way! Don't you understand that if I use all my powers you will not escape me?

"**SHUT UP!**" shouted Lina has she ran to Bastion-Gourry, and she launched a Fireball directly at his face.

"ARGH!" Bastion –Gourry was blinded because of the fire, and Lina took that chance to lance an Elmikia Lance at Bastion-Gourrys body, making him fall violently at the ground.

Kain is so amazed that he could not even move, he has heard about Lina's power but he never imagined that it was this big. "Unbelievable! Bastion is getting the beating of his life, victory is ours Lina can beat Bastion!

"That was for Zel and Amelia!" said Lina walking slowly at Bastion-Gourry again.

Bastion-Gourry's vision was getting better now, being able to look at Lina with so much hate that the veins on his forehead pulsed angrily. "You are still making fun of me? I have a lot of patience with you but you're getting on my nerves!"

Bastion-Gourry's body begins to power up, and he formed with his hands a gigantic dark energy ball, and launched at Lina "What do you say about that?"

"No big deal." Lina slapped at the energy ball, destroying it completely.

Both Bastion-Gourry and Kain gasped in amazement, to destroy such spell this easily.

"**YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!**" Yelled Bastion –Gourry has he fire millions of red blast at Lina.

"TRAP SHIELD!" and immediately a shield is formed around Lina and all the red blasts got stuck in Lina's shield.

"What the heck is that?" asked Bastion-Gourry, not believing in his eyes.

Lina smirked "Just a spell, I've been studding for quite some time. It makes a shield that catches any spells that is thrown against me, trapping it just like a spider web. And the best thing is that I can throw it back at my opponents with even more intense power.

"NO!" cried Bastion-Gourry, feeling that he made a stupid mistake.

"This is for all the innocents you have killed!" and all the red blast that were trapped in Lina's shield are launched against Bastion-Gourry. Each blast hitting him, injuring his body.

As incredible as it sounds Bastion-Gourry didn't die, his clouts are almost shredded, with injuries in every part of his body. "Curses! I'm an invincible creature, insensitive to pain, but she is treating me like an amateur, this almost sounds like a punishment! How can she be so powerful? What's her secret?"

"Come on Bastion!" demanded Lina "This isn't over yet!"

"I admit that you are a beast!" snarled Bastion-Gourry.

"And what are you? An Angel?" replied Lina.

Once more, Bastion-Gourry body turns red, with an incredible aura surrounding him.

"Oh no!" gasped Kain. "He is doing a Dragon Slave!"

"Let's see witch Dragon Slave is more powerful" challenged Bastion-Gourry. "My perfected Dragon Slave, our yours Lina Inverse!"

Lina didn't say anything, she just walked at Bastion-Gourry with red aura surrounding her as well.

"**DRAGON SLAVE!**" shouted Bastion-Gourry, and his Dragon Slave marched directly at Lina.

Lina just lifted one hand and Bastion –Gourry's Dragon Slave stopped right in front of Lina.

"**WHAT?**" Bastion-Gourry could not believe on what he is seeing, Lina just swinged her hand and made his powerful Dragon Slave stop right near her "This can not be! Nobody can do a thing like this! I must be having a nightmare!"

"It is very simple, Bastion" said Lina "My mother taught me well. I worked hard on this spell for years, I worked so hard that I have become a master of it, I also learn how to use other peoples Dragon Slave, using them against themselves. And that is exactly what I'm going to do to you!"

"**NO!**" never in his life has Bastion-Gourry felt fear, but now that Lina is about to destroy him he fells sorry for ever messing with her.

"**Dragon Slave!"**

"No stop!" cried Bastion Gourry in despair. "Stop, don't you see that you will kill Gourry if you keep on like this!"

But Lina launched the Dragon Slave at Bastion-Gourry, Bastion-Gourry felt the end coming near, but he was more surprised when the Dragon Slave just passes right near him.

**BOOM**

The explosion practically almost destroyed part of the room.

Bastion-Gourry laughed like a maniac. "You just can not do it right? You know if you keep this up you might end up killing you precious Gourry!"

Lina grinned "True, I was hoping to force you to leave Gourry's body, but I can see that that is useless. I have no choice but to use my last trick."

Bastion-Gourry didn't like this reply "What do you mean?"

"I know the spell that you are using so that you can be in Gourry's body. There exists a special connection for such spell to work, and that connection is powered in another dimension, all I have to do is to destroy that connection and Gourry will be free of you"

"Really? FOOL! You really think that you can destroy such connection? Do you really believe that you can find such dimension and break the connection?"

But Lina didn't pay attention to him because she was preparing a spell, darkness surrounded her hand. Bastion-Gourry didn't like this at all.

"**RAGNA BLADE!**" and the enormous sword of darkness appeared.

Bastion-Gourry looked terrified to see such power, a power that he never dreams on seeing it. "The Ragna Blade? The power of the Goddess of eternal Nightmare. How come I never knew of this? Could have been that that moron Gourry kepted some of his memories away from me?"

"You sound to know a lot about the Ragna blade, Bastion." Taunted Lina "I'll let you know that I have destroyed a lot of Mazokus that try to escape me by switching dimensions"

"Bravo Lina, bravo." cheered Kain, he have waited for this day for years, finally the curse that it is the Horde will soon end.

But Bastion-Gourry didn't sound worry, in fact he was laughing again.

Lina did not like this one bit "What so funny, Bastion?"

"Simple, you will not use the Ragna Blade against me."

"And why is that?"

"Don't forget that is thanks to me that Gourry has remained Immortal all this time, if you destroy the connection his body will get old, very old until he dies in old age."

"What?" Lina gasped, can it be true? Will she kill Gourry if she breaks the connection?

"But if you want to kill this worthless swordsman, then go ahead, kill us!" challenged Bastion-Gourry with a grin in his face.

Lina is once again facing another dilemma, in one hand she can end this nightmare once and for all, in the other hand she will end up losing the man she loves.

What will she do?

To be continued………………….

Ramon: What will Lina decide? Will she break the connection or not?

Alandra: Place your vote's people.

Sunny: The Goddess of eternal Nightmare, that is how the Lord of Nightmares is known here in Portugal.


	13. Chapter 13

Slayers Betrayed

Alandra: Here is a cool fic about the Slayers.

Maliska: A dramatic all, angst one.

Sunny: And for last, the Slayers and Lost Universe series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

_-----_

Chapter 13

_-----_

"C'mon Lina Inverse, take your best shot!" challenged Bastion-Gourry. "I dare you!"

Lina could not move, she just keep on holding her Ragna Blade, deciding if she should attack or not, she is afraid if Bastion-Gourry might be right. if she destroys the connection she might risk Gourrys life, but if she doesn't attacks , Bastion will take the chance of her being weak because of the Ragna Blade to kill her. Why must my life be so complicated, she asks herself, she had almost lost Gourry once but she managed to save him even with the cost of her live, but how can she save him now, if she know that her action might kill him?

Kain could see that Lina believes all that Bastion-Gourry said. "Don't believe him Lina! He is bluffing!" she must keep on fighting, she can not lose, not when they are so close to end the curse of the Horde.

Bastion-Gourry smirked, he knew that Lina would not attack him now, now that she knows that there is an enormous price to pay, a price that can take what she holds most dear. "Well, Lina Inverse, what is your choice?"

"I……I……I chose………" Lina said nothing more as the Ragna Blade despaired and she landed on her knees, her hair covering her eyes.

Bastion-Gourry just laughed at this, felling proud of himself.

"**Lina, you idiot!**" Shouted kain. He could not believe, victory was at hand, now there isn't anymore chance of defeating Bastion.

"HA HA HA HA, What is wrong Lina inverse? I thought that you were going to try something against me, do you give up?" mocked Bastion-Gourry.

Bastion-Gourry keeps on chuckling sinisterly, unknown to him that his right hand is secretly reaching for his pocket. "Poor Lina Inverse, you're deep felling for this stupid swordsman makes you weak and stops you for being totally aggressive against me."

"Curse you Bastion!" cursed Lina.

"Why do you think that all these year I kept myself on in this body? I could have chosen another body which could be even much stronger than this one, there was nothing to stop me from doing it. I say in this body Because I know that one day you might return and I knew that as long has I remain in this body you will not have the courage to attack me!"

"Bastion, you are a coward!" shouted Kain in a raged voice.

"No Kain Blueriver, not a coward! In a war no method is forbidden! And now it is time to finish this once and for all!" Bastion-Gourry body turn red again, he is doing a Dragon Slave again.

"Curses!" said Kain.

"Gourry………" whispered Lina, she was so close of getting Gourry back, but this time she failed.

"**DRAGON SL**……what?" Bastion-Gourry was interrupted when his right hand pressed Kain's Psycho sword at his chest. Bastion-Gourry just wandered how he lost control of his right hand, and then he understands why. It's the real Gourry. "What are youAAAARGHT!" cried Bastion-Gourry's in pain as the blade of the psycho sword appeared and trespassed his chest, spreading blood all over the place.

The sight that now appeared in front of Lina was a sight that she never wanted to see, not even in her darkest nightmare, Gourry is killing himself. "**NOOOO**!" cried Lina as she runs to Gourry but Kain put him self him front of her, holding her.

"Don't do it Lina! Don't do it!"

"Let me go Kain! It's Gourry! Gourry is going to kill himself! **LET ME GO!**"

Bastion-Gourry landed on his knees, with his left hand holding the wound in his chest. "W-W-What have you done?"

"_I told you …….. I would kill you…….if you try to hurt Lina!_" Responded the real Gourry.

"YOU FOOL! With out me you will die!"

"_I've already die a hundred deaths because of you!_" Gourry lifted his right hand and continue stabbing himself with Kain's Psycho Sword.

"**STOP IT! Please Gourry, Stop!**" begged Lina as she continues to watch Gourry stabbing himself, she could not controle her tears anymore because of the horrible scene that fate is playing in front of her.

Bastion had no choice, from every part of Gourry's body smoke came out, it is the proof that Bastion is leaving Gourry's almost dead body. "I can not stay out for long! I need to posses another body!"

Immediately Bastion flew to Kain and Lina in order to take control of one of their strong bodies.

"Shield!" shouted Lina as she formed a shield around her and Kain.

"Curses!" Bastion could not pass the shield, so he looks at the almost dead bodies of Zelgadis, Amelia and Millie and flees to them!

"Stop!" demanded Kain.

But Bastion didn't listen. But suddenly he stopped, and he was shaking "No not now! I'm dieing!" Bastion keeps on repeating himself that he's dieing, until he despaired completely. Finally, Bastion is dead.

Lina waist no time and she runs to Gourry and kneel right near him. "Gourry……" Lina putted his head on her knees and started to cast a healing spell on him, but Gourrys body is too injured, Lina could not heal all this wounds, but she didn't want to accept it.

"It's too late………Lina" said Gourry, forcing Lina to accept the true.

"No…….No it's not!" Lina was interrupted when Gourry holds her hand.

"Lina……...there is something I……I……always wanted to ask you…….the Lord of Nightmare said…….. She said that you sacrificed your self and all that you are, just………….juts to save me……Why? Why did you do it? Why risk your own life just to save me?"

Lina could not hold her tear for long, and hugs Gourry closer to her "You jellyfish. Don't you remember? We are comrades, we look out for each other, like we always do! We are a team! We are the best team ever!"

"But……you had your all life in front of you……Why wasted on me?"

Lina's tears hit Gourry's cheeks "Because………because I love you, Gourry……I know that I never showed to you but its true. I know I'm not the easily person to live with, but you hang around with me when other would be happy to leave me. It was you kindness that drew me to you in the first place, no one ever showed such care for me. I was hurt when Phibrizio kidnapped you, I was crushed, I could not even sleep or eat, I was crushed when you were so angry at me back in Vedras.I felt so dead inside me……I love you Gourry."

Gorry looked amazed at Lina, eyes wide open, he never thought that he meant so much to Lina. For the very first time, he smiled, that smile that Lina loves so much and tears running down his cheeks. "Lina……I……I……love……yo……" Gourry said nothing more as his hand releases Lina's hand and fall to the ground.

"Gourry?" Lina felt like if a knife stabbed her when she saw that Gourry eyes loosed their colours. "No…...Please no!"

Suddenly Gourrys body starts to melt until there was nothing but bones, and those bones turn to dust. It must have been because Bastion is not controlling Gourry's body anymore.

All that Lina's holding is Gourry's overcoat "Please God……don't take him away from me……please ……" Lina holds the overcoat close to her, her tears hitting on it, it is all that is left of Gourry.

Kain looked at Lina from far. He knew how hard it is to loose the ones you love. He lived to see one dream come true, the destruction of the Horde, but that dream cost the lives of many innocents.

Today an honourable warrior dies. His name was Gourry Gabrieve. In history he will be remembered has a tyrant or has another victim of Bastion? But Lina Inverse will never know how much that man loved her.

To be continued?


	14. Chapter 14

Slayers Betrayed

Alandra: Here is a cool fic about the Slayers.

Maliska: A dramatic, angst one.

Sunny: And for last, the Slayers and Lost Universe series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

_-----_

Chapter 14

_-----_

Darkness surrounds Lina Inverse once again, leaving her nothing but emptiness, she feels like part of her has been taken from her, that part is Gourry Gabrieve who die saving her, and once again she is alone, just like she was when she was a child.

Suddenly, a light appears, showing the dead Gourry, picking up his sword, and once again stabbing himself on the chest to make the demon inside him parish.

"**Stop it Gourry! Please stop it!**"

_-----_

The next thing she knew, Lina was in her room in the Sword Breaker. Which means that this was all a dream? But Gourry death is real. She lost her best friend, her best travelling companion, her comrade, and secretly……..her lover. She lost him…..forever.

"Miss Lina!" cried Amelia very happily as she entered Linas room, accompanied by Zelgadiss. Lina gasped in amazement and happiness in the same time.

"You guy are alive! That is wonderful…...but how? I saw Bastion sending an enormous blast at Zel and….."

"I hate to admit it but this accursed body has saved me again." interrupted Zel. "But I was almost about to die, if Amelia didn't save me."

In this last one, Zel tapped on Amelia's shoulder, which made her blush. Lina smiled at this, but a weak, sad smile.

"And guess what? We managed to get one of the Crystals Grindes." said Amelia, getting back to reality. "Now we can go back to our own time!"

"For what?" said Lina in a low, almost dead voice.

"What?" Booth Zel and Amelia were surprised, never have they hear Lina talk like this. But Zel understood why Lina is behaving like this, she is afraid, she saw Gourry die right in front of her and she could do nothing to save him. This experience in much devastating than the one she had when they all faced the Hellmaster.

"Lina, I know what has happened, and Bastion is the real guilty one and made us believe that Gourry was a traitor. Kain has told us every thing."

"Like always, that moron talks to much!"

"Listen Lina!" continued Zel "We must go back to our own time!"

"WHY FOR? When we left Bastion was already in Gourry's body!"

"That is why you must go back to you own time!" said Kain as he entered Linas room "Bastion of the future is dead, but the Bastion of the Past is still alive, which means that all our efforts might be in vain if we don't stop him back then!"

"I – I can not do it, it is a lost cause!" said Lina in a defeated tone and sobbing.

Zel looks back at Lina, she is defiantly afraid, the horrible experience she faced has totally destroyed her spirit. "For heavens sake Lina, you must help! You said to me once that when you fight, you must fight to win! Or else you will be dead for sure."

"**But this is totally different!**" Lina shouted, very emotionally. "You guys can not understand! None of you do!"

**SLAP**

Zel was shocked, he could not believe what just happened, Amelia walked to Lina and slapped her hard in the face. Lina was just as surprise as Zel, Amelia never done a thing like this before.

"Don't you dare say that we don't understand you, Lina Inverse!" started Amelia with such a serious voice that it doesn't seem like hers. "My uncle Randy and my cousin Alfred have betrayed my father, trying to kill him, I know that I never sounded like it but I was devastated to see members of my family trying to kill my father so that they could get power. I almost felt like I never had a family. I understand very perfectly how you felt when you thought that Gourry was a traitor, but you have a second chance to save Gourry from the real enemy, if you chose not to take this second chance you will be the one who is a traitor, Lina Inverse."

Lina looked back at the young princess with one hand covering the cheek which Amelia slaped, never in her life has Lina ever thought that Amelia, the justice girl, would give her such a big lesson.

Lina stated to chuckle a little. "I must have sounded so stupid!"

Zel, Amelia and Kain smiled back at Lina, she looks like she is coming back to the Lina Inverse that every one knows very well. Kain took that time to leave the room to see Millie.

"Alright!" said Lina getting out of her bed. "Let's start planning our next move!"

"Alright !" said Amelia, very enthusiastic " Do you have a plan Miss Lina?"

"Well, we could try to use the sword of light to defeat Bastion and free Gourry!"

"The sword of Light?" asked Zel.

"Yes, when I was fighting Bastion, he said that it was Gourry's ancestors that have defeated him the first time, and that the sword is the only thing that weakens him!"

"So that is why the sword of light was on the ground when we meet up with Gourry!" said Zel remembering that incident when they were in the temple.

"Yes, he still is not strong enough to destroy the sword, so we still have a chance, we shall return a few minutes after Kain and Millie rescued us. Now that all that is resolved, let's eat! But first……." Lina bongs Amelia on the head "Don't ever slap me in the face again!" After that Lina left her room directly to the Kitchen.

"Well, I believe she is finally returning back to normal." Said Zel, with a smirk in his face.

"Yes, and I have this bong on my head to prove it. Ouch!" wined Amelia.

_-----_

"She is really going to face Bastion again?" asked Millie who was resting in her bed because of the beating she got from Bastion-Gourry.

"Yes, she will return to her own time and stop from all this madness to happen." Assured Kain.

Booth of them remains in silence for a while until Millie decided to talk again. "Kain, if Lina is going to stop Bastion for good, the future will change! If that happens, do you think that……you and I……will still……will still be friends?"

Kain tapped her cheek, softly "Don't worry, we will! One thing is for sure, the Horde will never exist, we might end up fight another organization, but you and I we shall be together!

Millie blushed.

_-----_

The next day.

Kain and Canal leaded Lina, Amelia and Zel to a small white room. It is the time machine that Kain used to get Lina.

"This is the time machine?" asked Lina.

"Yes!" answered Canal "It may be a room, but it is very powerful, believe me and it is already programmed to send you five minutes after you have left".

"Lina Inverse, Are you sure that you don't want me to help you?" asked Kain.

"Not this time Kain! This is a battle that me and my friends must do by our self's!"

"Well then, all I must do now is to wish you good luck" Kain lifted his and shakes hand with Lina Inverse.

"Thank you Kain Blueriver!" said Lina while shaking hand with Kain Blueriver

"It is always a pleasure to fight along great justice heart fighters!" said Amelia.

"But if you ever visit us again, be sure not to bring trouble with you!" warned Zel.

All goodbyes were done and Lina , Zelgadiss and Amelia entered the time machine and send back to their own time.

"Do you think they will make it Kain?" asked Canal.

"You haven't saw Lina's power Canal! It is very unique! Bastion will not live. Victory is at hand!"

_To be continued………….._

Ramon: you guys actually thought that this fic was over? Well think again!

Alandra: And this will be the last time that the gang of the Lost Universe appears in this fic.


	15. Chapter 15

Slayers Betrayed

Alandra: Here is a cool fic about the Slayers.

Maliska: A dramatic all, angst one.

Sunny: And for last, the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

_-----_

Chapter 15

_-----_

Back in the Temple where Lina and the gang fought Bastion for the first time, an evil figure hides in the shadows with a dark aura surrounding him, many would say that is Gourry Gabrieve at first sight, but it's just the body who is possessed by a demon, by the same demon that Lina defeat once. And a few miles away from him stands the powerful sword of Light on the ground, the only weapon that can weaken this creature.

"In just a few seconds I'll be in complete control of this body, and I shall investigate Gourrys memories so that I can learn everything from Lina Inverse, then I'll develop my powers in this body." Bastion-Gourry was laughing until he heard some footsteps from behind him. It is none other than Lina Inverse. Who is wearing that grin and attitude she used to defeat Bastion the first time.

This worry Bastion a little, he wasn't in his full power yet, but he is powerful enough to take her down. Or so he believes it. "It's you again, Lina Inverse!"

"You were expecting someone else?" taunted Lina.

"So your back to get beating again?"

Lina just smirked at Bastion-Gourrys remark. "Not this time…..Bastion!"

"What?" gasped Bastion-Gourry, how did Lina found out that it was him.

"Yes Bastion, I know it's you! You took over Gourrys body when I destroy that crystal that keeps you."

"How did you found out?" Bastion-Gourry was lost for words, five minutes ago he was beating the hell out of Lina and her friends, and she didn't even had the courage to fight him, so how did she found out that he took Gourrys body? But just then he remembered something. "Could be that the two strangers had something to do with this?"

"Yes, Bastion! Kain and Millie are from the future, the same future which you turn into a living hell, always passing out has Gourry!"

"The Future?" asked Bastion Gourry, really interested on the subject.

"Yes! They came to warn me about you, now I'm ready to return the favor."

Bastion-Gourry laughed "FOOL! You and the future brats are all fools! Traveling to time to change the future is futile! Fate has already chosen me to be the ruler of all kind of creatures existing in the universe, there is nothing that you can do! It is inevitable!"

"Wrong Bastion! It is my fate to kick your butt!"

"And how do you expect to do that, Lina Inverse?"

"With the sword of Light!"

"WHAT?"

"Yes Bastion, I know that the sword of Light is the only thing that can defeat you! Your futurist self has arrogantly told me!"

"Well then, the sword of Light is a few miles behind me, you will have to pass be me to…." Bastion-Gourry stop talking when he finally noticed something "Wait a minute! Where are those other friends of yours? Where are that freaky chimera and the annoying girl that……**OH NO!**"

Bastion-Gourry turns around and finds Zel and Amelia running to the sword of Light. All this time Lina was just distracting him. "**STOP IT!**" Bastion –Gourry runs is direction of Zel and Amelia.

"Not so fast Bastion! _FIREBALL!_" the fireball was marching at Bastion-Gourry, but he grabbed with his ands and throws it at Zel and Amelia.

"_ASTRAL VINE!_" cried Zelgadiss as he used his sword to block the fireball. And Amelia took that chance to use a _RAYWING_ to get the Sword of Light.

"NO!" Bastion shoot another fireball at Zell but this one only passed up Zelgadis head.

"Nice aim, Bastion." Taunted Zelgadiss.

"It depends to where I was aiming, fool!"

Zel turns around and saw that Bastion was aiming to the roof, making it fall on Amelia who was caring the sword of light "**Amelia watch out!**"

But Amelia could not move she was paralyzed with fear to even move.

"**AMELIA!**" Zel jumped on top of her to save her from the rumble, but in the end booth of them ended up buried on the pile of rocks.

"ZEL, AMELIA!" cried Lina who ran to the pile to save her friends.

But Bastion-Gourry put himself in front of her and punched her away.

"Let me pass Bastion!"

"It is too late, foolish girl. Your friends are dead! No one could survive this! And the best thing is that the sword of Light is as well buried there, and you can not go get it."

Lina looked at the pile with great sadness in her heart, she could not believe that Zel and Amelia are dead, why must this always has to happened to the ones I love, Lina asked to herself. But they will be avenged, one way or another.

"It is time to finish this once and for all, Lina Inverse!" said Bastion-Gourry.

Lina looked at Bastion –Gourry with so much hate, like when she faced him in the future. "Yes, it is! I will avenge Zelgadis and Amelia and I will free Gourry from you!"

The fight started with Bastion-Gourry launching dozen of fireballs at Lina who has been escaping each one of them without fighting back.

"COME ON LINA INVERSE! FIGHT!" chalenged Bastion-Gourry who is still after Lina launching fireballs at her.

"You are the one who doesn't let me fight back!" replied Lina, hiding behind one of the pillars of the Temple.

"No, the problem is that the all mighty Lina Inverse doesn't have the courage to kill her also called _Guardian_! How pathetic! You keep on punching him and insulting him, but still you don't have the guts to kill him!" laughed Bastion-Gourry.

"SHUT UP YOU COWARD!"

Bastion-Gourry just laughed at her remark and launched a Dark energy ball at the pillar where Lina was hiding.

Lina managed to escape but Bastion-Gourry, but he just keep on launching Fireballs at her.

"This is fun! I just enjoy seeing you run!" Bation-Gourry was having so much despicable fun that he didn't even realized that he's sending fireballs to the walls and the floor, creating some fog. Lina took that chance to hide in one of the rooms of the Temple.

"What am I going to do?" for the first time in her life, Lina didn't know what to do.

"_Lina, you can not let this monster take the best of you!_" said a voice in Lina's head, it's the real Gourry.

"Gourry?" Gourry was talking to Lina by telepathy, but how did he do it?

_"Yes Lina it's me, listen you must kill him, KILL HIM NOW!"_

"But Gourry, if I kill him you will die as well!"

_"I don't care, just do it!"  
_

"But Gourry..." Lina could not believe that this is happening again, she already suffered this pain a few days ago, and now she has to relieve it again?

"_But Nothing!_ _He already killed Zel and Amelia! How many people must die until you react?_" asked Gourry in a furious tone, he hates when Lina is like this.

"Gourry..." Whispered Lina, she knows that Gourry is right but he doesn't know the pain she's been in the last days. But there is one thing that Lina can do.

"Here, Lina Lina Lina..." said Bastion-Gourry calling for Lina, like a person calling for his pet.

Just then, wind cleared all the smoke, revealing Lina Inverse. "You know, you should not provoke Lina inverse, it's the same saying that you are committing suicide"

"Really? Don't give me songs and dance youuuuuf." Bastion-Gourry was interrupted because Lina gave him a double kick, right in the face, making Bastion-Gourry crush to a wall. Bastion-Gourry looked at Lina's eyes, she is finally determinate on destroying him, and this scared Bastion-Gourry. "You manage to surprise me. You really want to fight me?"

"You should know that I am unpredictable, even for my self! _ELMIKIA LANCE!_"

Bastion-Gourry managed to escape the Elmikia Lance, but he end up cut on the hips.

"_Way to go Lina!_" applauded Gourrys voice.

"You... you really want to kill me?" asked Bastion-Gourry, shaking like a leaf. "If you do that you will kill Gourry as well!"

"I know that!" said Lina with her traditional grin on her face. "But Gourry is a soldier, and a soldier has the most dangerous job of them all, and he knows very well that he will die in the line of duty some day, so I'm sure he won't mind me killing him."

"DAMN IT! And you say that I am a monster!" Bastion-Gourry launched a dark energy ball at Lina, but she throws another fireball, destroying Bastion's ball and hitting him on the face, making him crush to another wall.

"All right, time to finish this!" said Lina as a red aura surrounded her body. She is casting a Dragon Slave.

Bastion-Gourry started to panic. "NO! Don't you see that you will end up killing Gourry?"

Lina took the advantage while Bastion-Gourry was paralyzed with fear to punch him right on the face, making him hit his head on one of the pillars.

"Will you just shut up!" demanded Lina, getting tire of listening to his winning.

Bastion Gourry started to chuckle a very sinister chuckle as he gets up and looks at Lina straight in her eyes. "I must say, that there is no determination on you, Lina inverse."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying that no matter how hard you are fighting, you will never eliminate me!"

Lina laughed at him. "What are you, stupid? I'm giving you the beating of your life! And you still say that I'm not determinate to kill you?"

"So answerer me this! Why didn't you kill me with the Dragon Slave?"

This has made Lina gasped has she took one step back.

"_Lina..._" whispered Gourry .

Bastion-Gourry just could not stop smirking "So far, all those attacks were to intimidate me to see if I would leave Gourry's body. But you failed! You won't use the Dragon Slave because you know that you will kill your beloved Gourry as well."

Lina was caught between the sword and the wall here, what is she going to do?

"_Lina use your Dragon Slave!_" ordered Gourry.

Lina gasped when she heard Gourry's voice again. "Gourry? What are you saying?"

"_You can not let this monster win!_"

Lina was at silence at the moment, she knows what she must do, but she is afraid to do it. She doesn't want to see that horrible vision of Gourry dying again.

"_REACT LINA! I hate when you don't react!_"

"Gourry I can't..."

"_Please Lina, do it...How do you think I will feel knowing that you will die because of me? Please Lina...if you treasure our friendship then do it!"_ begged Gourry, almost sounding like he's crying.

"Gourry..." Lina's eyes are watering, Gourry was asking, no, begging for her to kill him. Just so that she could live. "I... understand..._Darkness between dark lights..._"

Bastion-Gourry just laughed at this. "Stop with the bluff! Its not working!"

"_In by great name I pledge myself to Darknees..._" Lina continued casting her spell, with a more powerful red aura surrounding her, releasing strong blasts of wind.

Bastion-gourry was starting to fell afraid again. "No... you can not!"

"_Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I posses_."

**"NO!"**

**"DRAGON SLAVE!"** The destructive spell marched against Bastion-Gourry who releases an enormous scream of pain as the spell hit him hard.

"_Good bye...Lina._" these where the last words of Gourry Gabrieve.

Almost half of the underground Temple was destroyed by the Dragon Slave. Almost everything was nothing but piles of rocks.

Lina landed on her knees letting her tears hitting the ground, she has won, but once again she lost the man she loves. "Please no...tell me this is not true...some one tell me I didn't do this...please…..."

But she did.

And it's true.

Lina Inverse killed Gourry Gabrieve.

_To be concluded..._

Alandra: one more chapter to go.


	16. Chapter 16

Slayers Betrayed

Alandra: Here is a cool fic about the Slayers.

Maliska: A dramatic all, angst one.

Sunny: And for last, the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

_-----_

Chapter 16

_-----_

Lina could not believe, she killed him, she killed Gourry. She killed her best friend. She feels so alone now, she starts to feel the same way she felled in Zefiria…… alone. She lost Zelgadiss and Amelia and she sacrificed Gourry's life for the good of the innocents. Her tears just did not want to stop for the lost of her love one."tell me its not true………."

"Stop your crying, weakling!"

"WHAT?" gasped Lina as she saw a character coming from all the smoke. It's him, Bastion-Gourry. He's alive, his clothes and armor are almost destroyed. In one hand she is furious to see that her enemy is alive, in the other hand she is happy because this means that Gourry is stile alive. But one question still remains. "How……..how can you still be alive, Bastion?"

Bastion-Gourry laughed. "This is just like I hope it would be. You did not kill me because you were afraid for Gourrys safety."

"But that is impossible! I used all my power!" screamed Lina.

"Then tell me why I'm still here?"

Lina did not know how to answer that.

"You believed that you used your full power but you didn't. That Dragon Slave was not even at his full 100, in fact it was not even at 5." Bastion-Gourry took that chance of Lina's distraction to punch her right in the face, making her hit the wall.

"_For Heavens sakes Lina! You must beat him!"_ begged Gourry in Lina's mind.

"I can't!" Lina knew she must fight, but how can she? She used all her power in that Dragon Slave, she is to tire to fight, and it's too late, Bastion won. "No! Shut up and start thinking!" Lina demanded to herself "There is got to be some way to defeat him with out have to kill Gourry, but how? How can I……wait a minute……OF COURSE! I'm so stupid! I completely forgot about that spell! I'm been so stressful that I have forgotten about it."

Immediately, Lina gets up and a dark energy started to be formed in her hands.

This made Bastion-Gourry stop, and backing away.

"…….Power that can smash even the souls of the Gods. _RAGNA BLADE!_"

Bastion –Gourry gasped in fear and horror, he knows that spell and in his knowledge he knows how powerful and devastating that spell can be. "NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Lina runs at him and jumped up made a slashed…………..to the air?

Only after a few seconds late Bastion-Gourry had the courage to look and start laughing again (this guy just loves to laugh) "Are you blind as well Lina? You really need glasses!"

"That depends to where I was aiming, fool!"

"What?"

Suddenly a dimension portal started to open, and Bastion-Gourry knew what it was. "The……..the connection!"

Lina cut to the dimension to where Bastion kept the connection that allowed him to control Gourry's body. Destroying the connection at the same time.

"**It's not possible!"** cried Bastion as he is removed by Gourry's.

"**NOW DIE ONCE AND FOR ALL BASTION!**" cried Lina has she stabbed Bastion with the Ragna Blade.

"I was so closeee…" these where the last words of the demon Bastion as he finally despaired, forever.

Gourry was lying on the ground, not moving, and Lina took her last efforts to go to him, she is practically exhausted because of using the Ragna Blade and all that stuff. "Gourry…….please get up………don't you dare die on me." Finally she reached him and kneel beside him "Please Gourry……say something……say something……"

"I……I'm hungry" whispered Gourry as he finally opened his eyes and looked at Lina with a soft smile.

Lina could not control herself and she finally wrapped her arms around Gourry's chest and crying in his shoulders, she did not even care if she was action weak or not, she is finally reunited with her guardian, with her jellyfish, with her Gourry.

Gourry was simple surprised by Lina's action, the last time the she wrapped her self around him like this was when they were attacked by giant slugs. But Gourry was not complaining. In fact he's enjoying this magical moment.

Gourry tried to wrap his arms around Lina but he cried in pain.

"Gourry what wrong?" asked Lina, a little concerned.

"My body………it hurts……."

"It is ok Gourry, it must have been because Bastion was controlling your body that is causing some pain, don't worry I'll cast a recovery spell on you as soon as I find Zel and Amelia to see if they are alright."

Suddenly an explosion appeared near Lina and Gourry. They were starting to be afraid that it might be Bastion rising from the dead. But they are surprised again. It is a Raywing bubble with Zelgadiss caring Amelia in his arms, who was holding the sword of light.

"Zel, Amelia!" cheered booth Gourry and Lina happy to see that their friends are still alive.

"Luckily I used a raying bubble to save me and Amelia, but Amelia is a little injured on her leg" said Zel.

"What about Bastion?" asked Amelia.

"He is finally dead." responded Lina, relived to see that this is finally over.

"You never stop surprising me Lina." Said Zel with a grin. "I'm starting to of getting used to it."

"Just tell me………..did we won for real?" asked Amelia again.

"Yes Amelia…… he's never coming back, the nightmare is finally over!" confirmed Lina as she putted one of Gourry's arm around her neck. "Now let go back to the village and celebrate."

_----_

After the defeat of Bastion, Lina and her friends return to the city of Vedras. Gourry who was still a little weak was resting on one of the houses of the village.

That night, an enormous party is being held, to celebrate Lina's victory and for the returning of all the ones who were kidnapped by Bastion. With lots of food and dancing.

Lina on one hand was not eating. She must be sick. She is still meditating about the recent events. At first she thought that Gourry had become a traitor, but it was all Bastions fault, who was habituating in Gourry's body, and made every one believe that he had turn evil. Still she had almost lost Gourry because of all this, and most of all, she must apologize to him, something that she never has done before, except that time when he thought that she had die in the hands of Kanzel. That was the first time Gourry was so serious to her, Lina was amazed and in the same time scared, still that was one of the proves that he cared for her, and that touched Lina deeply in her heart, it made her feel more connected to the swordsman.

But to avoid such tragedy from ever happening again, Lina must at least confess her feelings, she must make Gourry understand that she cares a lot for him despise of that fact that she is always hitting him, she must put her pride aside if she wants Gourry to be with her, forever.

Zel and Amelia were enjoying the party, wellAmelia at least. That is when they notice Lina, who is carring two enormous plates of food to the house where Gourry is resting.

"Now there is something you don't see every day." Said Amelia, totally amazed "Lina carrying food instead of eating it."

"True, but she is going to the house where Gourry is." Added Zelgadiss.

"Do you think that she……..?"

"All we can do is wishing her good luck."

_----_

Inside the house, Gourry was practicing in his room a few sword swings with a wooden stick.

"Hey Gourry, you should be resting!" said Lina ahs she entered Gourry's room. "You are not completely recovered yet!"

Gourry let go of the stick and sited on the bed. "I know, I was just bored. So what bring you here?"

Lina blushed a little. "Well………….I'm just bringing you some food. I don't like eating alone so I thought of sharing some with you."

Gourry looked at Lina with eyes wide open. Lina is sharing food with him?

"Gourry will ya stop that!" protested Lina when Gourry put a hand on her forehead.

"You must be sick Lina for sharing your food with me!"

"GOURRY! Sometimes you make sound has heartless witch!" and Gourry received a usual punch from Lina. Something's just never change.

Alter 15 minutes of eating, Lina finally took a peek of Gourry, he was eating so peacefully, and the two of them even started their usual fight for the last piece of chinked wing, things that goes on in Lina and Gourry's life, and something that Lina's been missing in the last days. But now it's the perfect time to confess."Hum……Gourry?"

"Huh?" Gourry looks at Lina a little amazed, he had heard this tone of voice from Lina once, only once, and yes he remembers it, as amazing as it might seems he remembers it, she used that tone of voice when she apologized to him for faking her death. "W-what is it Lina?"

"Well…….I want to say I'm sorry that I'm always treating you so badly and for always hitting you so……" Lina was interrupted when Gourry softly putted two fingers on her lips.

"No Lina, you don't have to apologies to nothing, I'm the one who is sorry."

"What? But Gourry………."

"I guess I was too stupid to understand………this is the way you are, that is what make you unique. You have always accepted me for who I am, who are not like all the others who would throw me away like a rotten fruit. And you never let me down, and most of all you made me feel needed, I was just too stupid to understand that. You always accepted me for the strong swordsmen and an idiot jellyfish that I am, so I should accept you for the strong, determinate, bad temper, violent, flatchest person you are……."

In this last remark, Lina didn't know if she should punch him or hug him.

"………..it is our difference that makes us special, we just got to accept it, so that we can be happier together. ……I probably didn't make any sense, didn't I?"

Lina just smiled at him. "Actually Gourry……….you made a lot of sense. Still that is no excuse for me always treating you so bad."

"Well, I'm always calling you flat chest. So I think that we own an apology to each other."

Booth of them looked at each other for a moment then they start laughing together. Lina couldn't be happier; she finally found out that Gourry accepts her for who she is, no matter how mean she is. "You know Gourry, you're cute when you talk like that."

For the first time in his life, Gourry blushed. "Lina…."

Lina just smiled at him.

Then a question that it has been in Gourry's mind for so long finally comes in. "Lina……..there is something that I wanted to ask you since we fought that kid Phi……Piliby…….you know the kid!"

"What is it Gourry?"

"Well…….the Lord of Nightmare said that you sacrificed your self and all that you are, just to save me…… Why did you do it? Why risking your life to save me?"

Lina's face is all red, like her hair. This is the second time that she hears this question from different Gourrys. But is the perfect moment for her to confess her feelings, now that she has finally discovered that Gourry accepts her. "It's……. because………because I……"

Lina looked deeply into his eyes, those deep blue river eyes, and with out noticing, she approaches her face to his

On his side Gourry does the same.

Their lips almost in contact.

"Greetings every body!" said a new voice that pop in.

"**XELLOS!" **Yelled Lina and Gourry as they backed away from each other, their faces all red.

"Was I interrupting something?" asked Xellos with a grin.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" shouted Lina, irritated to see the Mazoku priest.

"Well, now that is ……..obvious! (Ha Ha! Bet you thought that I was going to say that it is a secret, right?) I haven't' made my appearance yet."

"WHY YOU!" Lina was about ready to cast a Dragon Slave, but Xellos teleported away before she could cast it. "I can't believe the nerves of that fruitcake, he is so………HEY MY FOOD!" Screamed Lina as she looked at her plate and saw that her entire food was gone. "GOURRY, YOU ATE ALL MY FOOD!"

"Well…….you weren't looking, so I thought that you were done eating."

"**YOU JELLYFISH!"**

**BOOM**

The entire house exploded, and from the fire came Gourry who was running away from Lina who was after him with a large piece of wood.

From the distance many looked at the two like if they are crazy, especially Amelia and Zel.

"Didn't she learn anything?" sighed Amelia.

"But wait Amelia, look at them!" said Zel as he pointed at Lina and Gourry.

"What?" Amelia looked back at Lina and Gourry, and she could not believe what she is seeing. Even if Lina is chasing Gourry to hit him, booth of them is smiling and laughing. "I don't understand."

"Well Amelia, this is the way those two have always been, it's their nature if I may say so. Looks like booth of them missed doing this, even if they've been away for not so long."

Amelia sweet-dropped. "I've said it before but I'll say it again, their relationship just keeps getting weirder and weirder!"

"Your right, no matter how long we stay or travel with them, they always manage to surprise us."

Lina's still chancing after Gourry, booth of them laughing like if they were kids playing catch.

"Looks like it won't be today that I will confess my felling to Gourry, but I will some day. And today I finally found out that Gourry accepts me for who I am, I was always afraid if he would want Shiylphiel but now I'm calmer than ever. And I know one more thing for sure. As long as Gourry and I are together, nothing in this world will stop us."

_THE END_

Alandra: We thank every one who have read and reviewed our fic. _Muito Obrigado._

Sunny: now we are off on continuing our Slayers fic "Slayers Extreme", and some others, se you people later, and we hope that you keep on reading our fics.


End file.
